Último Reinicio
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: Porque él lo sabía; al igual que todos; siempre lo supo. Un día, la luz sería cubierta por la oscuridad hasta terminar por desaparecer… y lamentablemente, él no pudo evitarlo... Pero, desde un lugar donde las luces permanecen intactas, alguien está orando para que todos vuelvan a renacer y solo así, su nuevo mundo tomaría color.
1. El comienzo del final

He aquí con otra historia. Solo que esta es muy triste, a mi parecer (eso es porque me encantan las historias tristes) y no vi muchas así, por lo que aproveché la oportunidad y la inspiración...*contando el hecho que esta semana influyó mucho en mi estado de ánimo..pero, eso no es importante*, así que, dejemos mis dramas a un lado y prioricemos la historia.

Aún no me decidí, pero creo que serán tres capitulos...de todas formas, ustedes se darán cuenta cuando este fic haya terminado.

Disclaime: HunterxHunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi (es una pena), pero bueno, hay que darle las gracias por crearlos...xD

Que disfruten la lectura.

* * *

_~28 de Abril. 08:32~._

_~Sede de Cazadores~._

Luego de la última palabra de la Presidenta de la Hunters Association, el silencio se hizo presente. Cada uno de los presentes mantuvo su mirada ajena de los otros, solo respiraban tranquilamente y trataban de ser indiferentes ante aquella atmosfera que los rodeaba; pero, ¿Quién podría actuar como si nada ante esta situación? Nadie. Nadie podía.

Ni siquiera la persona que acababa de ingresar al recinto.

―Es cruel comenzar una reunión sin que estén todos los involucrados y veo que, nadie esperaba mi presencia. Quiero decir, por la manera en que todos me miran―. Despreocupadamente, azotó la puerta. ―¿Y bien? ¿No me dirán el motivo por el cual estoy aquí? Que yo recuerde, había abandonado a los Zodiacs, hace ya cinco años...―. El tono ironico y brusco en su voz, demostraba que no se encontraba de humor.

Ante el repentino silencio, uno de los presentes decidió darle fin. ―Buenas tardes Ging―. Se mostró amable y calmado, a pesar de que hace unos instantes había sido participe de una conversación un tanto intensa. ―Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerte el que hayas deseado participar de esta junta...―. El hombre frente a él lo interrumpió.

―Ahórrate las palabras―. Tomó asiento en una de las sillas y estiró las piernas sobre la mesada frente suyo. Al sentir miradas ajenas sobres sí, bajo la mirada a su regazo, como si éste fuera lo más entretenido de la habitación; y en parte, para él lo era. ―Habla rápido quieres―. Su mirada castaña estaba fija en Cheadle Yorkshire, nombre en codigo, el "Perro".

―Pariston―. Dijo ella sumamente tranquila, posando la vista al hombre de sonrisa brillante. ―Recuerda que no eres parte de los Zodiacs y si estás aquí presente, es por simple insistencia tuya―. El ex-miembro solo atinó a asentir. ―Como han dicho, Ging, me alegro que hayas venido y...

―¿Podrías terminar con esto rápido? Quiero irme de aquí.

Kanzai, el _"Tigre"_, no soportó la prepotencia del Hunter doble estrella. ―Deberías tener un poco de consideración―. Dijo de manera impulsiva. ―Estés molesto o no, ella es la presidenta y como tal, merece tu respeto.

―No pienso seguir ordenes de nadie―. Respondió de manera altanera. ―¿Y bien? No tengo todo el día, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

―¿Cómo llorar por los rincones y esconderte como una rata? Que yo recuerde, eras el _"Jabalí"_.

Ignoró aquellas palabras. ―No me interesa esta farsa.

―Por favor, ambos, detengan esta pelea―. Para estar segura de evitar una posible pelea, Cheadle decidió intervenir. ―Ging, en verdad, agradezco el que hayas venido hasta aquí. No te tomará mucho tiempo, te lo aseguro.

―Bien, espero que así sea― Replicó con acidez.

―Verás, la Organización ha decidido realizar un pequeño homenaje a tu hijo―. Vio como Ging se tensaba al oír esa última parte. ―Y será dentro de siete días― No recibió ninguna clase de respuesta. ―En verdad, esperamos que participes de el y…

El brusco movimiento que hizo causó que la silla se cayera y un ruido molesto rompiera la atmosfera.

―No, no lo haré―. Se estaba conteniendo, lo sabía. Era consciente que en cualquier momento rompería en llanto; tal vez, nunca haya mostrado sentimiento alguno, pero, eso no quitaba que él los tuviera.

Pariston decidió hacer uso de la palabra, obviando la "orden" de la Presidenta. ―Ging, considéralo. No creo que a Gon le hubiera…

―No. Digas. Su. Nombre―. Miró enfurecido al rubio. ―¡No lo conocías como para hablar de esa manera de él!

―Y tu tampoco, porque, que yo recuerde lo abandonaste siendo apenas un niño. No intentes demostrar que lo conoces, porque sabes tan poco de él como yo―. Pariston Hill se arrepintió de haber dicho esas palabras. Mantuvo su expresión serena pero firme.

―Hagan lo que quieran―. Murmuró por lo bajo y apretó los puños con tanta fuerza, que había creído que sería capaz de lastimarse. Pariston, quien se había aproximado a él, logró escucharlo claramente.

―Ging, entiendo que esto sea muy duro―. intentó aproximar la mano hasta el hombro de su amigo, mas él se impidió al correr su hombro bruscamente. Guardó silencio y se mantuvo calmado.

―No te atrevas a tocarme.

―Ging.

Sin embargo, el Hunter doble estrella no lo escuchó. Con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, dio media vuelta y ante la atenta mirada de los Zodiacos y el presidente de la Organización, se dirigió hacia la salida.

―Ging, es lo menos que podemos hacer por él―. mencionó la Presidenta con una expresión seria en su rostro.

Ging suspiró y con su mano sostuvo la perilla de la puerta. ―Hagan lo que les plazca. Pero, no esperen que yo forme parte de eso― Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación antes de que alguno pudiera replicar.

El silencio duró solo unos cuantos segundos y poco a poco la tensión en el ambiente comenzó a desaparecer, mas no el sentimiento de desolación y tristeza que había en el recinto.

―Debe ser muy duro para él―. Piyon recostó la cabeza sobre la dura superficie y optó por cerrar los ojos. No tenía animos de usar su teléfono celular o su computadora portatil; muy dentro suyo, comprendía el dolor de Ging.

―Nunca creí que reaccionaría de esa manera―. Dijo Botobai, también conocido como "Dragón", con su aspecto tranquilo y serio.

Geru, la "Serpiente", llevó las manos hasta su regazo y no pudo conter un pequeño suspiro. ―Es extraño. La primera vez que se vieron, Ging no se mostró muy interesado, es más, parecía que quería escapar de su hijo.

Ginta, la "Oveja", trataba de contener las lágrimas; la ultima ocasión en la que sintió tristeza, fue cuando murió el presidente Netero. ―Y lo hizo. Pero, en estos momentos, nadie puede afrontar la pérdida de un hijo y me temo que él no ha previsto este posible final.

La sala volvió a quedar en silencio. Pariston suspiró y dirigió su mirada en dirección a la entrada; sabía que Ging era algo tímido y detestaba las multitudes. Comprendía que él deseaba estar solo y como su "amigo" debía respetar su decisión, aunque estuviera en contra de ella; frunció el entrecejo y apretó los dientes. Supo que no había nada más que hacer. Aclaró su garganta llamando así la atención de todos.

―Creo que...solo tenemos que enviar las invitaciones―. Dijo con un nudo en la garganta. ―Mas pronto termine esto... menos dolor será para él.

Cheadle supo que él tenía razón. ―Muy bien. Creo que... la reunión ha finalizado―. Diciendo esto ultimo, se dirigió hacia la oficina del secretario del Presidente, Beans, para comenzar con las invitaciones.

Mientras los demás Zodiacs abandonaban la habitación uno por uno, Pariston se mantuvo en su lugar, rememoran la expresión en el rostro de Ging, junto con la sonrisa de quien había sido su hijo. Tal vez no pudo conocer a ese niño, pero, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de verlo en persona y hablar con él, supo que era especial. Y ahora, aquella teoría era acertada; Gon Freecss era especial y por esa razón todos quería ayudarlo, ser su amigo o incluso protegerlo del enemigo; era lo menos que podía hacer por él.

Aunque Ging estuviera en contra.

Gon debía tener el reconocimiento que merecía.

Había dado todo por la Hunter Association, como en aquella ocasión contra las Chimera Ants, sin embargo, esta vez el precio a pagar fue muy alto...

...Su propia vida...

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_~29 de Abril. 14:12~._

_~Yorknew City~._

―Onii-chan.

―¿Si Alluka?

Estiró sus brazos y le sonrió tiernamente. ―¡Abrazo!

El joven ojiazul sonrió de lado, conmovido por la actitud infantil de su hermana pequeña. Asintió de inmediato y la abrazó con cuidado de no lastimarla; no es que no pudiera controlar su propia fuerza. No, claro que no. Es solo que, tenía la sensación que debía proteger a Alluka, incluso de sí mismo; al oír la risita de ella no pudo sentirse más satisfecho. Después de todo, estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

―¿Alluka es una niña buena?―. Preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro y las mejillas sonrojadas.

―Si, Alluka es una buena niña―. Respondió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos despreocupadamente.

―¡Oh!―. De repente, la pequeña se separó de su hermano. ―Onii-chan, esto llegó hace unos minutos―. Dijo sacando un sobre del interior de la manga de su vestido. ―Es para ti. ¡Mira! Tiene tu nombre escrito.

―¿Una carta?―. Lo tomó mirandolo extrañado. ―No recuerdo haberle dado a nadie nuestra ubicación y...―. Se detuvo al percatarse de un sello conocido.―Pero…si esto es…

Alluka parpadeó repetidas veces ante el repentino silencio del joven peliplata. ―¿Onii-chan?

―Alluka. ¿Te gustaría conocer la sede de los Hunters?―. Preguntó con su característica sonrisa gatuna.

―¿Hunters? ¿Iguales a Onii-chan?

―Sí, iguales a tu Onii-chan―. Le acarició los cabellos con ternura. _«Aunque...nadie es tan fuerte como yo...__»_ . Pensó con cierta modestia. ―¿Que dices? ¿Te gustaría ir a dar un vistaso?

―¡Si!―. Aplaudió con emoción ante la idea, pero, un repentino pensamiento hizo que se detuviera y miradara con cierta curiosidad a su hermano. ―Onii-chan, si varios Hunters se encontraran en ese lugar. ¿Eso quiere decir que estarán tus amigos, verdad?

―¿Mis amigos?―. Repitió al caer en cuenta que su hermana tenía razón.

El mas joven de los hermanos asintió. ―¡Sí Onii-chan, tus amigos! Kurapica-san, Leorio-san y Gon-chan.

___«_Gon...»Ante la mención de ese nombre se entristeció. Hace tiempo que no veía o conversaba con su mejor amigo, luego de aquella separación no volvió a verlo y lo úlitmo que supo fue que él descubrió unas ruinas perdidas junto a su padre. _«__Ya son cinco años...»_ Y era verdad. Cinco años desde la última vez que se vieron; eran apenas unos niños y ahora, ambos tienen 19 años, casi unos adultos.

―¿Onii-chan?

Killua volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de su hermano menor. ―Claro Alluka. Empaca tus cosas, iremos a esa fiesta―. Le dijo tratando de aparentar estar despreocupado. _«Es extraño... ¿Por qué la invitación tiene tan pocas palabras? Solo la dirección y la fecha, ni siquiera notifican el motivo de la misma»_. Se encogió de hombros. «_Bueno... no tiene importancia... Volveré a ver a todos_».

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~04 de Mayo. 09:43~._

―¡Hey, Oji-san!

―¡No me digas viejo, mocoso!―. Respondió con un grito, hasta que cayó en cuenta que solo con una persona especifica tenía esa clase de discusiones. ―¿Killua?

―Hasta que por fin te das cuenta. Veo que los años afectan tu memoria―. El muchacho peliplata sonrió con burla y mantuvo a su lado a la jovencita vestida de sacerdotisa. Dijo algunas palabras de aliento a su hermana, asegurandose de que solo ella pueda oírlas.

Leorio Paladinight apretó los dientes y elevó su puño derecho. ―Mira mocoso...

―Tal parece que ustedes dos no pueden dejar de pelear―. Mencionó una voz conocida por ambos muchachos.

―¡Kurapika!―. Exclamaron a coro ambos Hunters al notar la presencia del joven Kuruta.

―¡Viejo amigo! ¿Dónde te habías metido?―. Leorio pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio. ―Si que has cambiado.

―Podría decirse―. Sus ojos celestes se posaron en la joven vestida de doncella de templo. ―¿Quién es ella?

―Es verdad, ustedes no la conocen. Ella es Alluka, mi hermana menor―. Killua sonrió divertido al ver el comportamiento de su hermana y rió por lo bajo cuando ella se escondió detras suyo. ―Alluka, él es Kurapika―. Señalo al rubio. ―Y este es _Reorio_.

―¡Que es Leorio, maldito mocoso!

Kurapika sonrió levemente a causa de la escena que se manifestaba delante de sus ojos. Como en los viejos tiempos Pensó recordando aquellas experiencias vividas con sus amigos. Siempre sucedía lo mismo; Leorio y Killua discutian, y él junto a Gon trataban de detenerlos...; ante ese última memoria, no pudo evitar preguntar. ―¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Gon?

Leorio aclaró su garganta, no sin antes dirigirle una mirada fulminante al jovencito oji-azul. ―A decir verdad, creí que estaría con alguno de ustedes.

―Ya veo. Killua ¿Tú no has vuelto a verlo?

El peliplata negó con la cabeza. ―Y yo que quería presumir mi fuerza―. Llevó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, adoptando una pose despreocupada. ―A lo mejor debe estar con su padre... Ya aparecerá―. Dijo con desinterés, o al menos eso quería aparentar; internamente, estaba un poco decepcionado por no poder ver a su mejor amigo. _«Quizá... no tiene tiempo para nosotros... Ya nada es como antes...__».  
_

―Tienes razón―. Le revolvió el cabello al peliplata, asegurandose de despeinarlo. Alluka rió por lo bajo ante la imagen de su hermano mayor. ―Tal vez, Gon nos busque luego―. Dijo con su mejor sonrisa; si bien se entristesia por ausencia del menor, no iba a dejar que sus dos amigos se desanimen. ―Ahora bien. ¿Por qué no vamos a saludar a viejos conocidos?

Kuparika asintió con una sonrisa ante el plan de Leorio, sin embargo, no estaba del todo tranquilo, tenía un extraño sentimiento en su pecho; una sensación que le indicaba que algo andaba mal; un presentimiento. Se removió incomodo y opto por no darle importancia, o al menos por el momento. Suspiró, sea lo que fuere, sabía que no estaría tranquilo hasta que "eso" desapareciera.

_«Deben ser imaginaciones mías...__». _Eso quiso creer_. «...No tengo que preocuparlos...__». _Dio un pequeño vistazo hacia adelante. Leorio relataba como iban llendo su nueva vida como doctor, mientras que Alluka y Killua oían atentamente. _«Estoy seguro que Gon se encuentra bien...__»._

Sin embargo, no sabía que estaba equivocado.

* * *

Bueno...que conste que esta idea apareció luego de leer el manga.. "¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?".. Je je, lo sé, soy despreciable (? Pero bueh, que se le va a hacer. Ojala les haya gustado y me gustaría saber que piensan de esto, estaré esperando sus comentarios. Que tengan una linda semana y que les vaya bien, nos veremos en la próxima actualización...

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Lágrimas compartidas

Hola, no tendría que estar haciendo esto (digo, se supone que debo terminar de arreglar el discurso), peeeeero, no pude evitarlo, la idea vino a mí y me dije que tenía que escribir. Además, esto estuvo listo en.. ¿Tres hora? creo, no me acuerdo, no estuve controlando. En fin. Soy una rebelde sin causa y por eso hago esto...  
No los aburro mas con mi vida tragica y ocupada (?.  
He aquí el esperado capitulo.

Como saben, ningún personaje que aparece aquí es mío, todos pertenecen a su correspondiente autor.

Que disfruten la lectura y nos vemos luego *señalando hacia abajo*

* * *

_~04 de Mayo. 10:52~_

Leorio comprobó, por tercera vez, si había alguna otra indicación en la carta que les habían enviado y al ver que sus expectativas no se cumplía refunfuñó por lo bajo, para dejar escapar un suspiro al final.

─Parece ser que debemos esperar aquí─. Dijo no muy convencido. ─Solo dice que un dirigible vendrá por nosotros─. Dirigió una mirada fugaz al resto de los Hunters que se encontraban en aquel lugar. ─Hay muchos rostros nuevos.

─O tú eres demasiado despistado para recordar que ellos son Hunters antes que tú─. Mencionó en tono de burla el muchacho de cabello cano. Su hermana menor, quién estaba a su lado, rio divertida por la situación.

─Guarda silencio, enano─. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

─Es verdad─. Kurapika sintió la mirada de sus amigos. ─Hay demasiados Hunters en los alrededores. El motivo por el cual hicieron que nos reunamos debe de ser importante─. Llevó sus dedos hasta su barbilla bajando un poco la mirada. ─Las invitaciones no contienen mucha información y el habernos pedido hacer acto de presencia, desconcertados, sin ninguna clase de explicación, es demasiado llamtivo como para ser ignorado. Es como si quisieran… que no nos ausentáramos en ese evento.

─Si, también he notado eso─. Ubicó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza. ─Es muy sospechoso, pero, no creo que la asociación planee algo en contra nuestra. Deben tener algún motivo para ocultar información─. Suspiró cansado de tanto esperar. _«¡Maldito Gon! ¿Cómo no me imaginé que llegaría tarde? ¡Haré que se disculpe cuando lo vea!»_. Una sonrisa gatuna surcó en su faz al imaginarse los posibles castigos que le haría a su mejor amigo.

─Solo… nos queda esperar─. Sujetó la manija de su portafolio y buscó para entretenerse.

─Les daremos el beneficio de la duda─. El rubio mantuvo su rostro tranquilo y sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo. _«Otra vez esta sensación»_. Con cierto disimulo, llevó una de sus manos hasta la altura de su pecho, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. _«¿Qué me está sucediendo?»._

Alluka notó la mirada intranquila del amigo de su hermano y sin perder tiempo, se le aproximo con timidez. ─Kurapika-san─. Dos orbes azules la miraron atentamente. ─¿Sucede algo? ¿Le duele el pecho?

_«¿Cómo lo supo?»_. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió. ─Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar.

La joven vestida de sacerdotisa parpadeó sorprendida. ─Siempre le digo a Onii-chan que es malo mentir y él está de acuerdo─. Dio una breve mirada a su hermano mayor y sonrió al ver que se reía junto a Leorio. ─Por esa razón, Kurapika-san, no mienta. Si algo duele, dígalo sin dudar. Incluso si es una tristeza del corazón, todos lo escucharemos─. Dijo con una sonrisa al final.

_«Si algo duele…»_. Repitió en su cabeza. _«Es verdad… Leorio me había comentado que esta niña salvó a Gon, tal vez, ella sea especial»_. Una sonrisa volvió a aparecer. ─Muy bien, prometo decir algo si duele y le hace mal a mi corazón─. Prometió levantando su mano derecha.

─¡Hai!─. Alluka sonrió y miró al cielo. ─¡Onii-chan, mira!─. Levantó su brazo señalando al dirigible que aparecía.

Killua sonrió ante entusiasmo de su hermana. «Al menos, se divertirá en esta reunión. Valdrá la pena todo esto». Sin embargo, muy dentro de él sabía que algo andaba mal. _«Parece ser que Gon no vendrá con nosotros»_. De repente, la imagen de su amigo, a los catorce años, apareció en su mente. _«¿Él vendrá a vernos? ¿O seguirá junto a su padre?»_.

Solo por esta ocasión, decidió ignorar aquella molesta voz interior. Ya tendría tiempo de reunirse con su amigo y disfrutar momentos a su lado. Estaba seguro que volvería a ver a Gon.

No tenía de que preocuparse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~04 de Mayo. 15:29~_

_~Whale Island~_

Una mujer de cabello anaranjado y ojos marrones, quien no parecía tener más de veinticinco años, tenía las sábanas blancas con cuidado mientras tarareaba para sí misma. Al ver su tarea finalizada, llevó ambas manos a sus caderas y dejó escapar de sus labios un pequeño suspiro.

─Cielos. Aun viviendo aquí yo sola, hay mucho que lavar─. Sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba. _«Oba-chan, ya han sido dos años desde que nos dejaste. Espero que estés feliz con el abuelo»_. Tomó el cesto vacío y se encaminó hacia la casa. ─Bueno, mejor iré a limpiar la casa, Gon vendrá mañana para festejar su cumpleaños conmigo─. Murmuró emocionada. _«Ya he olvidado la última vez que festejo ese día conmigo… creo que, fue al cumplir doce años y ahora, es todo un adulto»._

Sin embargo, sus pasos se detuvieron al notar que algo estaba bloqueando la entrada. Una paloma blanca.

_«Que extraño»_. Sus ojos terminaron posándose sobre el ave y notó un sobre en su pico. _«¿Se habrá perdido?»_. Al arrodillarse frente al animal y dejando en el suelo una vez más el cesto de la ropa, tomó entre sus dedos la carta. ─No tienen remitente, aunque…─. Fue hasta que notó el sello de adelante. ─Ese símbolo… lo tenía la Licencia de Gon. ¿Será de él?─. No perdió tiempo en abrirla y descubrir su contenido.

La paloma emprendió vuelo y se perdió entre el extenso cielo azul, pero Mito no pareció darle importancia. Sus ojos se movían velozmente línea tras línea, renglón por renglón, hasta que unas lágrimas fugitivas comenzaron a descender por sus pálidas mejillas y terminaban corriendo la tintan negra del papel.

Una tras otra.

-o-

_Estimada Mito Freecss._

_Me encuentro en el deber y difícil tarea de comunicarle a usted la noticia del reciente fallecimiento de su sobrino, Gon Freecss, durante una misión de la Hunter Association. No hay suficientes palabras para expresar lo que siento tras la devastadora noticia y sé que no hay nada más doloroso que perder un familiar y en su caso, un "hijo".  
Por esa razón le pido, en memoria de Gon que asista a la ceremonia que haremos en su honor en el día de mañana, solo para desear que, donde sea que su alma se encuentre, obtenga la paz y el descanso eterno que él se merece. Eso es lo único que podemos hacer nosotros en este mundo. Gon tendrá el reconocimiento que se merece y seremos nosotros… simples personas, que le devolveremos todo el cariño, la atención y la amistad que nos ha brindado.  
Comprenderemos si usted no desea asistir. Mas si su respuesta es positiva, el dirigible de la Selection Committe's estará esperando por usted al ponerse el sol.  
Por mi parte, no me queda más que brindarle mis más profundas condolencias y reiterar mi apoyo incondicional para lo que sea necesario, recuerde que la Hunter Association se encuentra a su disposición.  
Me despido de usted deseándole solo lo mejor._

_Atte: Chaedle Yorkshire. Presidenta de la Hunter Association._

-o-

Las manos de Mito comenzaron a temblar y la carta cayó de ellas. Su respiración se alteró notoriamente, dio grandes bocanadas de aire para poder calmar el latir desenfrenado de su corazón y se cubrió el rostro al momento de gritar de dolor, mientras las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo. Su pecho se estrujó, las mejillas se colorearon de carmín y el cuerpo se mantuvo tenso en el suelo.

Ella estaba sintiendo como si su alma estuviera partiéndose en dos.

─…G-Gon…─. Se abrazó a sí misma un incómodo y dolor frío en todo su cuerpo. ─¡..G-Gon…!─. Gritó aquel nombre de la persona más importante en su vida. ─…G-Gon… no pu-puede… no…─. Sus uñas se incrustaron sobre la tela de su camisa roja. ─¡No!

_«¡Mito-san!»_. La imagen de aquel niño de doce años apareció en su cabeza. Era él. Con su típico traje verde, su inseparable caña de pescar y una sonrisa alegre en el rostro.

_«¡He vuelto Mito-san!»._

_«…Siempre he pensado en Mito-san como si fuera mi madre. Es la única madre que tengo…»._

─…G-Gon… ¡No! ¡No es…cierto! Gon…─. Sus manos evitaron que todo su cuerpo cayera al suelo, cerró con fuerza sus ojos y negó con la cabeza; esa carta, no podía estar diciéndole la verdad. ─…G-Gon…

_«Mito-san, muchas gracias por todo». _No fue hasta hace un año la última vez que lo vio. A pesar de ser más alto y un poco más maduro, seguía teniendo ese aire inocente y la sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Mito no quería aceptarla, esa noticia no podía ser verdad. Su querido Gon no podía estar muerto, ni siquiera deseaba pensar en que alguna vez sucedería. Limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro con las manos sucias por el polvo, se levantó del suelo y buscó con la mirada aquella carta, sin embargo, al voltear su rostro no esperó encontrar a _esa persona_.

─…Tú…─. Fue lo único que pudo escapar de sus labios. Las lágrimas nublaron su vista, pero aun así, era capaz de verlo.

─Ha sido tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, Mito─. Dijo aparentando estar tranquilo, más el tono ronco en su voz demostraba todo lo contrario.

─…G-Ging… ¿Q-qué…?

Ging levantó su mano derecha, sosteniendo el papel que su prima había leído minutos antes. ─Te han enviado la carta─. Fue lo único que dijo y decidió permanecer en silencio, sin embargo, la mujer frente a él no iba a permitirlo.

Mito se le aproximó manteniendo la compostura, más al notar que solo los separaba unos metros, dio grandes zancadas y sin poder detenerlo, le propinó una fuerte bofetada. Ging no se mostró sorprendido, ya intuía que su prima lo recibiría de esa manera.

─¿Qué...hiciste? ¿…Q-Que hacías…para no… protegerlo?─. Preguntó entrecortadamente y no obtuvo una respuesta. ─¿D-donde es-estuviste…?─. Vio como él la miraba sin demostrar ninguna clase de sentimiento, solo una expresión de seriedad. ─¡¿Dónde estabas cuando Gon murió?!─. Comenzó a golpearle el pecho. ─¡S-se suponía que t-tú… tú debías… debías protegerlo! ¡D-debías cui-cuidarlo…! ¿P-Por qué… no lo… salvas…te…?─. Su voz terminó desapareciendo lentamente al sentir como su cuerpo era envuelto por un tímido abrazo. Por el rabillo de su ojo, notó que Ging ocultaba su rostro a la altura de su hombro y no parecía querer soltarla.

Tomo una bocanada de aire para tratar de deshacerse del nudo en su garganta, el cual le permitía respirar. ─Eso…fue... lo que deseaba en ese momento… y día tras día… ─. Murmuró contra su oído. ─…S-solo puedo… pensar en ello… No pu-puedo...─. Mito contuvo el aliento al sentir como algunas lágrimas ajenas mojaban su camisa. ─...Lo siento, Gon, lo siento… por favor… per…dona…me… por favor.

La peli-naranja guardó silencio, cerró sus ojos y devolvió el abrazo a su primo. Guardándose todo el odio, la tristeza y la furia, comprendió que no era la única que estaba sufriendo; reflejado en la imagen de Ging, vio su propio dolor e impotencia; había algo más que lo unía a su primo, al más que los lazos de sangre... Alguien los unía y ese era Gon, por siempre sería así.

Por primera vez, se permitieron llorar y consolar por alguien más. Por ambos se sentía de la misma manera…

_Ambos habían perdido un hijo._

* * *

Uff... creo que voy a llorar, nah mentira, no soy de llorar fácil. Bueno, en este capi quise retratar el dolor que sentiría Mito-san (como me encanta este personaje, ella es linda.), sé que no dice mucho, pero, se me hacía que sería algo importante como ella reaccionaría ante la noticia,después de todo, ella es como la madre de Gon.  
Bueno, es todo por ahora. Como ya saben, son libres de comentar lo que quieran, acepto cualquier critica u opinión, pero, antes de irme, me voy a contestar a las dos personitas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar:

_killua minamoto:_ Gracias, me alegro que te guste y sí, tengo pensado publicar semanalmente (se suponía que esto tenía que publicarlo el miercoles, peero bueno, hubo algunos inconvenientes con el colegio). ¿El mejor fic en español? Vaya, que halago en verdad y eso que hay fics mejores que el mío. ¿No te gusta el Yaoi? bueno, tienes suerte, porque este fic no lo tendrá (eso es porque se basa en el manga y el manga no tiene yaoi). Muchas gracias por el apoyo, cuidate mucho.

_airamhunter:_No vi muchas historias donde algún protagonista muera, por eso decidí hacer una. No te preocupes, no voy a abandonar el fic, solo me surgió un imprevisto y por eso tarde en actualizar, descuida, lo haré por semana. Así nadie se preocupa, tendrán fic para rato. Me alegro que te haya gustado y gracias por comentar.

Y gracias a _Lady Calixta_ por seguir la historia y ponerlo en favoritos. También muchas gracias a todos los que leen esto, sin ustedes el fic no sería nada, salvo una idea loca en mi cabeza.

Bien linduras, me despido de todos. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	3. Esperanza efímera

Se supone que no debo estar aquí, pero, estoy emocionada. Termine la escuela con le mejor promedio de mi curso, así que, esta es una manera de festejarlo. Grata para ustedes como para mi. ¡Ah cierto! Otra cosa, este no es el último capitulo, falta poquito, eh creo que dos capis mas y listo (no estoy segura, pero entre dos y tres estan...), lo que sí sé es que esto antes de que se termine el año va a estar...  
¡Bueno, ya basta de cosas que no nos interesan tanto! ¡Vamos a lo importante!

Ningún personaje aquí mencionado me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño.  
Teniendo este hecho aclarado...

Espero que les guste y que no lloren tanto...*eso es enserio*

* * *

_~04 de Mayo. 21:46~_

─¡Onii-chan, mira! ¡Las luces son muy bonitas!─. La joven de cabello negro sonreía con emoción al ver el brillo de las ciudades nocturnas. Se arrodilló sobre el sillón bordo y permitió que sus ojos divagaran de un lado a otro, sin tener la intención de pasar por alto algún detalle. ─Es tan hermoso─. Las palmas de sus manos permanecían posadas sobre el fino cristal de la ventana.

─Eso es verdad.

─Onii-chan ¿Algúna vez has visto algo como esto?─. El brillo juguetón en su mirada demostraba como se sentía: feliz y emocianada.

─Sí. Es la misma vista que tenía desde nuestra casa─. Dijo el muchacho a su lado, con una mirada melancólica en el rostro. ─Es verdad, hace tiempo que no veo algo así…─. _«No desde que abandonamos esa mansión»_. Completó en su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para no traer malos recuerdos. ─De cualquier manera eso no importa. Tú procura disfrutar de todo Alluka.

─¡Haiii!─. Respondió alegremente para volver a concentrarse en el paisaje. ─¡Onii-chan, parece como si las luces fueran muchas piedras preciosas y joyas!

_«¿Joyas?»_. Killua repitió en su cabeza al escuchar esa frase de su hermana; _«¡Es como si el suelo estuviera cubierto de joyas!»_. La voz de Gon apareció, junto con el recuerdo del juego con el Presidente Netero y el viaje en su dirigible; el albino bajó la mirada, permitiendo que sus cabellos ocultaran sus ojos. _«Eso es algo que él diría»._

─¡Al fin tenemos el trato que nos merecemos!─. El joven Zoldyck sintió un tick en el ojo al oír el grito desinteresado y un tanto emocionado de su amigo Leorio. ─Y pensar que la última vez que viaje en una de estas dormí en el suelo, pero, ¡Miren ahora!─. Levantó una copa de vino. ─Esto está mucho mejor.

_«Mi reflexión emotiva se fue por el desagüe»_. El albino bufó por lo bajo al cruzarse de brazos, volvió la vista a su hermana menor y sus labios terminaron curvándose hacia arriba. _«Supongo que debo resignarme y esperar a volver a verlo… pero ¡Mi ira será peor! No descansaré hasta que él se disculpe por no haberse reunido con nosotros…»._

Leorio se recostó en el cómodo sillón suspirando extasiado. ─Si por mi fuere, quisiera que este viaje nunca terminase.

─No está muy lejos de esa realidad. El vuelo transcurre muy lento por no decir demasiado─. Dijo sin levantar la vista de su libro. ─Incluso, he llegado a sospechar que estamos tardando más tiempo que en el examen de hace años.

Chasqueó la lengua. ─Te preocupas demasiado Kurapika, deberías disfrutar este viaje ¿Quién sabe cuándo tendremos la oportunidad de repetir algo como esto?

─De hecho, he tenido viajes como estos junto con la familia Nostrade.

─Alluka y yo podríamos repetir un viaje así.

Leorio se sorprendió ante ello y se levantó abruptamente. ─Entonces ¿Quieren decir que el único que no puede pagar algo como esto soy yo?─. Sus dos amigos optaron por guardar silencio y volver a sus actividades anteriores. ─No puede ser─. Se dejó caer, llevó una de sus manos hasta su frente y refunfuñó por lo bajo.

Alluka rio por lo bajo, ¡Los amigos de su Onii-chan eran muy divertidos! Tal vez, hizo bien en venir a ese evento. Sus ojos se despegaron de la vista nocturna y comenzaron a recorrer cada rincón de la lujosa habitación, la curiosidad no cabia en su cuerpo, sin embargo, aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a su hermano, Nanika estaba preocupada y le pedía que estuviera atenta a todo, ya que había algo extraño en toda la situación. _«No debo preocupar a Onii-chan. ¡Alluka hará todo lo posible para que su Onii-chan sea feliz!»_. Cerró sus ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía. «Por eso, debo reunir a Gon-chan con mi Onii-chan y sus amigos».

─Alluka─. Descubrió su mirada al oír al albino murmurar su nombre. De inmediato, desvió la mirada hacia él y lo observó atentamente. ─¿Sucede algo?

Negó con la cabeza y mantuvo su sonrisa. ─Alluka está feliz, solo eso─. Su hermano le sonrió y terminó por revolver sus cabellos con ternura y cuidado. Como siempre así.

─Que conmovedor, por fin puedo ser testigo de que Killua tiene sentimientos.

El albino se sonrojo. ─¡Cierra la boca Oji-san!

─¡Que no me digas viejo!

Kurapika negó con la cabeza y suspiró, algo le decía que las cosas entre esos dos terminarían de esa manera. Cerró su libro y buscó alguna clase de entretenimiento; después de todo, el ruido que hacían esos dos era insoportable; y sus ojos se toparon con la expresión curiosa de la jovencita Zoldyck. Se levantó de su asiento para aproximársele. ─¿Ocurre algo?─. Preguntó con suavidad y una agradable sonrisa.

─Kurapika-san ¿Podría encenderlo?─ Señaló hacía una de las paredes.

El joven Kuruta desvió la mirada hacia el lugar señalado. ─¿Quieres ver la televisión?

─¡Hai! Nanika dice que quiere ver un poco─. Respondió con total sinceridad, sin siquiera medir sus palabras.

─¿Nanika?

─Es la contraparte de Alluka─. Killua respondió la pregunta silenciosa de su amigo. Tomo el control remoto que se encontraba en un mueble de madera y encendió la pantalla. ─Ahí tienes Alluka─. La joven tomó asiento en el sillón y mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el aparato. ─Ella conversa mucho con Nanika, es por eso que en algunas ocasiones toma en cuenta su opinión─. Miró por el rabillo de su ojo al rubio. ─Aunque últimamente, esto se está repitiendo.

─¿Es algo para preocuparse?─. El albino se encogió de hombros.

─Francamente, creo que no. Sin embargo, hace unos días, Alluka se comportó extraña y solamente dijo que Nanika estaba triste porque una luz desapareció─. Llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón oscuro. ─No sé a qué se refiere, por esa razón no le di importancia.

─Ya veo─. Contempló como la joven conversaba con su amigo medico acerca del programa que estaba viendo.

La muchacha tarareó una melodía mientras mantenía la vista en la mujer que hacía reportajes a un chico de cabello negro y ojos marrones. ─¿Uh?─. No tardó mucho en reconocerlo y sonrió alegremente. ─¡Miren, es Gon-chan!

Los tres Hunters obedecieron y tal como decía Alluka su amigo de ojos almendra y brillante sonrisa se encontraba ahí. Siendo entrevistado por una reportera.

─_Aquí tenemos a uno de los Hunters más jóvenes que fue capaz de conseguir su licencia doble estrella ¡Gon Freeccs!_

─_Hola_─. Dijo con su típica sonrisa y moviendo la mano energéticamente.

─Tal parece que algunos hábitos no cambiaron─. Leorio sonrió al ver la expresión alegre del oji-marrón.

─_¿Ser un Hunter debe ser una tarea difícil, verdad?_

─_Un poco, quizá. ¡Todo es muy divertido! Puedo entrenar, conocer gente y lugares. No me quejo de nada._

─_Entiendo. ¿Debe ser una tarea difícil el ser hijo de uno de los Hunter más conocidos a nivel mundial?_

Se llevó una mano a la nuca. ─_Uh, la verdad, creo que no. A Ging no le interesa el reconocimiento de las demás personas, mientras más aislado se encuentre mejor, o al menos eso es lo que él me dice_.

─_Oh, ya veo. Y dinos Gon, en todos estos viajes y el hecho de conocer gente nueva, ¿De seguro tienes a alguien especial en tu corazón, no es así?_

Gon parpadeó repetidas veces. ─_¿Alguien especial?_─. Se cruzó de brazos e hizo una mueca de concentración, sin embargo, la cámara pudo captar un pequeño humo blanco que desprendía la cabeza del muchacho.

─Idiota─. Killua murmuró por lo bajo más la sonrisa en su rostro demostraba que no estaba molesto. «Incluso si el tiempo transcurre, él seguirá comportándose de esa manera».

─_Yaaaah~, me rindo, no puedo pensar en nadie_─. Se dejó caer en el suelo y miró al cielo. ─_¿Qué quieren decir con alguien especial?_

─_Bueno, podría decirse una mujer especial en tu vida._

─_¡Oh!_─. Se levantó de un salto. ─_¡Podría ser Mito-san! Ella me ha criado como si fuera mi madre._

La periodista sonrió divertida. ─_No, no. Pregunto si hay una persona especial en tu vida, que la haya cambiado para bien rotundamente_.

─_¿Cambiar mi vida?_─. Repitió confundido, pero al final, una sonrisa terminó por aparecer. ─_¡Si, tengo una persona especial! Aunque, en realidad son tres._

El joven médico quedó con la boca abierta. ─¡¿T-t-tres?! ¡Ni yo he tenido esa cantidad de novias al mismo tiempo!

─No creo que ni siquiera hayas tenido novia.

─Mira mocoso, un día de estos voy a…

─_Leorio_─. El mayor de los Hunters volvió la vista al televisor. ─_Kurapika_─. El rubio imitó su acción. ─_Killua_─. Y por último, el albino miró avergonzado lo que estaba sucediendo. ─_Ellos son quienes cambiaron mi vida, mis amigos. No puedo estar más agradecido_─. Cerró sus ojos y llevó una de sus manos a la altura de su corazón. ─_Si no los hubiera conocido, ahora tendría la vida que tengo ahora, por esa razón, ellos ocupan un lugar en mi corazón y nada ni nadie cambiará eso_─_. _Al descubrir su mirada, mostro un brillo de convicción. ─_Por eso... ¡Ellos siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón!_

─_¡Gon, vámonos!  
_

El joven Hunter dirigió una mirada a su padre. ─_¡Ya voy! Muchas gracias por la entrevista, pero debo irme ¡Adiós!_─_. _Dijo para comenzar a correr. ─_¡Ging, esperame!_

─_¡U-u-un momento señor Freeccs, la entrevista no terminó!_─. Gritó la joven estirando su mano.

Kurapika sonrió y apagó el televisor. ─Aun con el trascurso del tiempo, Gon sigue comportandose como ese niño de doce años─_. _Murmuró sintiendose conmovido por las palabras del oji-marrón.

Leorio se limpió las lágrimas que pretendían descender con la manga de su saco. ─Ese niño─. Sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba y acomodó sus gafas oscuras.  
─Espero que nunca deje de ser de esa manera.

Killua mantuvo el silencio, sin embargo, no podía evitar sonrrojarse ante aquella declaración de su mejor amigo. ¿Era posible tener semejante importancia en la vida de él? ¿Alguien como él, una persona que vivió en la mas repugnante oscuridad, podría ser querido por una persona como Gon? Ocultó su mirada detrás de sus cabellos canos mientras una sonrisa aparecía. _«Gon... siempre serás como la luz. Harás que todos lo que te rodean tengan una sonrisa en su rostro». _El latir de su corazón le hacía sentir una agradable caliz de en su pecho. _«Pero... no puedo dejar de sentirme como si no fuera digno de tu amistad...»._

La joven Zoldyckcontempló los rostros de los tres Hunters y no pudo evitar sonreír, tal vez ella no haya convivido con muchas personas pero era capaz de comprender que ellos querían mucho a Gon_. _Sus ojos se abrieron y juntó las manos hasta su pecho. ___«...¿Nanika? ¿Que sucede?» _Preguntó al sentir como la tristeza recorría su ser. _«...Entiendo...». E_n su mente apareció la imagen del mejor amigo de su hermano. ___«...pero, espero que no sea así...»._

Alluka tenía la sospecha de que esa luz que había desaparecido, _era Gon._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~05 de Mayo. 00:13~_

─Ging.

El Hunter doble estrella mantuvo su mirada fija en el paisaje. ─¿No dormirás?─. Preguntó con voz ronca, tratando de evadir, una vez más, aquella pregunta que su prima trataba de realizar.

─No puedo dormir─. Respondió en un murmullo, dejando ambas manos sobre su regazo. ─Pero... no te negaré que deseo dormir un poco para despartar al día siguiente y descubrir...─. Las lágrimas surcaban por sus mejillas terminando por mojar sus manos. ─...de-descubrir q-que...esto es un sue...ño y q-que Gon... Gon me diría Mi-Mito-san con una son...ri...sa...

Ging suspiró y nunca volteó a verla. ─Ya es tarde, faltan unas horas para que el viaje termine─. Su mano derecha se mantenía cerrada en un puño.

─Ging, por favor... dime... dímelo...Solo eso te pido─. Suplicó con la voz quebrada al final. ─S-Solo... quiero sa-saberlo... dime...─. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y formuló aquella pregunta. ─¿Cómo murió Gon?

Sin embargo, Ging no mostró algún indicio de querer responder esa duda. ─Le he dicho al piloto que vaya mas lento para que puedas descansar. No tienes de que preocuparte, llegarás bien a la ceremonia.

─¡Ging, por favor!─. Gritó al borde de la histeria. ─S-solo dilo... ne...cesito... saber...

Sus labios terminaron curvandose hacía arriba. ─Será muy duro volver a verlo... en ese estado...─. Armado de valor, devolvió la mirada a la peli-naranja. ─V-Verlo una vez... de esa manera... hará que odie aún mas a la asociación... y a mí mismo─. Eso último lo dijo para sí mismo, pero Mito lo escuchó. ─¿Sabes? No eres la única que desea despetar de esta pesadilla... pero, esta es nuestra realidad.

─Ging... ¿Por qué...?

La interrumpió y sin tapujos dijo. ─Fue mi culpa... fue mi culpa que él... que Gon...─. Sus puños se tensaron mientras lágrimas cristalinas descendían por sus mejillas y barbilla.

___«_ _Estoy muy feliz ¡Podré ir en una misión contigo Ging, será muy divertido!__»_

Mito notó el dolor en los ojos de su primo. ─¿...Por qué...él...?

___«_¡Ging, cuidado!_»._

Su mano derecha comenzó a abrise lentamente, hasta que el objeto que se ocultaba en ella terminó por estrellarse en el suelo. ─¿...Protegería... a alguien...?

___«_...tu... a...bra...zo...es...muy...cá..lido... oto...san..._»._

─¿Por qué... él... me salvaría... a alguien...como...yo...?─. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos, reprimiendo los gritos que deseaban salir desde su garganta. ─Yo...no pude... protegerlo...Mito... no pude salvarlo...

___«_No es algo tonto e inservible. Es un obsequio_»._ La imagen de Gon, antes de la última misión, apareció en su cabeza. ___«_No debes tirarlo a la basura, porque lo sabre y me desquitaré contigo, además, es mi primer obsequio de padre a hijo. ¡Por esa razón debes conservarlo! ¡Mira, mira, también tengo uno igual! ¿No es genial?».

─...Eres muy cruel Gon... ¿Por qué...siempre...haces las cosas a tu modo?─. Preguntó con una sonrisa sin gracia en los labios, dejo ambas manos a los costados del sillón y por un breve instante, contempló aquel regalo que le había hecho Gon. Un brazalete con el dije de un Foxbear.

___«Debes prometer cuidar mi regalo siempre, sin importar lo que pase, estemos peleados o distanciados. ¿Ne?». _Oir la voz de Gon en su cabeza, lo terminó por destruir. Se levantó de su asiento y dando un fuerte portazo abandonó aquella habitación. Limpió las lágrimas con su antebrazo y decidió recorrer el resto del dirigible, por tercera vez en el vuelo; solo para, no pensar en él.___  
_

Mito había sido testigo de la verdadera faceta de su primero, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él demostraba que tenía sentimientos además del valor y la fuerza, aquella mascara despreocupada se había desmoronado en sus manos y ahora, ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Vislumbró la pulsera en el suelo y sintió como poco a poco comenzaba a formarse un nudo en su garganta.

─...Gon...─. Dijo aquel nombre en un suave murmullo, cerró sus ojos y decidió creer que esto todavía era un sueño. ___«_..._Quiero despertar... y así poder desearle... un feliz cumpleaños...__». _El llanto no desaparecía y las lágrimas continuaban descendiendo por sus mejillas. ___«...__Como siempre... como antes...____»._

Pero, algo la devolvió a la realidad.

Un suave y cálido tacto sobre su hombro izquierdo.

_«Mito-san... no llores...».  
_

Al oír esa voz conocida, volteó su rostro hacia atras, buscando con desesperación por toda la habitación a esa persona. Se levantó de su asiento, ignorando como sus piernas temblaban ligeramente y el desenfrenado latir de su corazón, e internamente deseó poder ver ese rostro sonriente; aunque fuere, una vez más; sin embargo, entendio que se encontraba sola en esa fría y desolada habitación.

_Aun así, ella estaba segura que quien había hablado fue Gon._

* * *

Dios, esta maldita alergía que me hace llorar *esto es cierto, no porque quiera hacerme la fuerte...xD*, practicamente estaba escribiendo con los ojos medio cerrados y mojados. Fue incomodo, pero bueno, valió la pena hacerlo. Ya vamos sabiendo como y porque se fue nuestro amado Gon, así que, preparense para el siguiente, porque solo les diré que sucederá lo que todos ustedes estan esperando desde que comenzó el fic (son malos eh! quieren ver sufrir a los personajes)

¡Bien! Antes de irme, voy a responder los comentarios:

_Gingana:_ No llores, o al menos guarda algunas lágrimas para el final. ¿Por qué no te agrada Mito? A mi me gusta su personalidad, además, si Gon es así es gracias a ella, por eso me gusta mucho. *U*. Je je, gracias por comentar/dar favorito/y seguir la historia, me alegra que te guste, también agradezco que digas que lo merezco. Eres muy amable.

_Ruedi:_ ¿En verdad te hice llorar? Vaya y yo que creía que nadie lloraria. Muchas gracias, me alegro que te guste como relato la historia, hago lo mejor que puedo. Si, es verdad, ver como reaccionaba Mito y Ging es fuerte (pobres, ambos estaban destrozados). Yo también tenía esa duda de que hubiera pasado si Gon moría, y bueno, ese es el principal motivo por el cual hago esto... Si, todos estan esperando como reaccionaran Killua y los demás, y haces bien en preparar los pañuelos...

_SumikoAIX:_ Deberías haber seguido a tu instinto y no leerlo, así no llorabas mucho. xD .No sé si este capitulo fue como lo imaginaste (de hecho, no estaba planeado...y apareció de la nada) y si, todos esperamos ver la reacción de Killua, creo que él tendrá la peor reaccion, o al menos eso es lo que cree la escritora... xD. Awww, gracias, que linda. Supongo que es cierto eso de escribir dramas, casi nunca encuentro un drama que me guste.

_Lady Calixta:_ Me alegra saber que te gusta mi fic, es algo muy satisfactorio para mi, me conformo con saber que a algunos les gusta lo que hago. En cuanto a las personalidades, hice lo mejor que pude para respetarlas y tal parece que lo conseguí (o al menos, a tu gusto). Gracias por comentar.

Ahh, ya terminé. Bien, les deseo felices días, portencen mal y todo eso. Nos veremos en la próxima actualización, que espero sea pronto. ¡Bye-bye!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	4. Cuando una luz se apaga

Al fin, uf, ya estoy libre de toda cosa molesta, (¡Estoy contenta, me pude inscribir en la universidad!) y bueno, decidí actualizar de una buena vez. Además, creo que todos estaban esperando este momento desde el comienzo, así que, espero no defraudarlos, cabe aclarar que quedaran uno o dos capítulos más... aún no lo tengo bien en claro.  
Pero no se preocupen... algo va a haber, de eso estoy segura...

¡Una aclaración! Ningún personaje que aparece aquí me pertenece, todos ellos son propiedad de su correspondiente autor...yo solo me divierto con ellos y hago estos fics para ustedes.  
Teniendo esto claro... no los molesto mas...

Ojala les guste y que si lloran, eh... no es mi culpa...

* * *

_~05 de Mayo. 08:32~_

─Mi espalda me está matando ¿Y se supone que estábamos en una habitación de lujo?─. Estiró ambos brazos. ─¿Este lugar…?─. Dejo la pregunta inconclusa cuando no muy gratos recuerdos llegaron a su mente. _«…Yo no pertenecía a ese mundo y fue lo mejor no salir elegido…». _Sus labios terminaron curvándose ligeramente hacia arriba. _«…Y bastó para confirmarlo al ver a Gon…»._ Casi podía sentir aquellas emociones al ver a su pequeño amigo. _«Aunque si veo al bastardo de su padre, no creo que pueda contenerme»._

─Leorio─. Kurapika posó su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo al notar la mirada perdida que había en su rostro. ─Te ves preocupado─. No era una pregunta, sino más bien una afirmación.

Con aires descuidados, llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza. ─No es nada, solo que recordaba la última vez que estuve aquí.

─Entiendo.

─Solo los ancianos comienzan a recordar el pasado─. Dijo Killua con aires divertidos, sosteniendo la mano de su hermana Alluka. ─Si continúan así, terminaré envejeciendo con ustedes pero del aburrimiento.

Leorio levantó su puño derecho. ─Eres un… ¡La única joven aquí es tu hermana!

─Si pero siempre seré uno de los más jóvenes de nuestro grupo, junto con Gon.

El joven Kuruta se reía ante la pelea de sus amigos, sin embargo, esa sonrisa terminó por desaparecer al sentir que estaba siendo observado desde algún lugar. Sin tratar de ser demasiado notorio, buscó entre la multitud al causante de ello hasta encontrar a esa persona. Recostado sobre una columna, se encontraba aquel Hunter y ex integrante del Genei Ryodan: Hisoka.

_«…¿Qué está haciendo él aquí?…»._ Pensó con una mueca de desagrado y notó que ese hombre sostenía entre sus dedos un sobre color blanco. _«...La última vez que reunieron a todos los Hunters fue para las elecciones, sin embargo ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo ahora? Hay algo que no cuadra»._ ─Es hora de irnos─. Fue todo lo que dijo para comenzar a caminar, mantuvo los puños apretados y la vista sobre el suelo; aquella corazonada seguía intacta en su ser. Algo estaba ocurriendo aquí.

─¡Kurapika, espera!

Killua chasqueó la lengua al ver como Leorio corría hacia su amigo. ─Mas le vale a Gon que aparezca─. Su expresión cambió y le sonrió cálidamente a su hermana. ─Vamos Alluka, entre mas pronto terminemos con esto mejor─. La pequeña asintió con una sonrisa, pero en su interior sabía que algo estaba por ocurrir. Algo que podría afectar mucho a su hermano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~05 de Mayo. 08:47~_

─Sigo creyendo que esto no es lo correcto.

─Pariston, sabes tan bien como yo que nada pudo hacerse─. Murmuró con la mirada fija sobre un punto en la pared. ─El Nen que rodea su cuerpo era tan poderoso que... nadie había sido capaz de removerlo, aunque eso hubiera sido inútil. Esa herida en su pecho era demasiado para soportarla...─. Su mano derecha se posó sobre el cristal de la ventana. ─Y todo por salvar a su padre...

─¿Él vino...?─. Preguntó con tranquilidad, evitando que se formase un posible silencio incomodo.

─Solo acompañó a su prima, pero, debido a que ella no puede manipular Nen no se le permitió aproximarse, o al menos eso se le ha dicho para no preocuparla. Yo misma iré a hablar con ella luego de esta reunión─. Un suspiro brotó de sus labios. ─Está esperando poder verlo... ¿Cómo decirle que... no podrá despedirse de ese niño y el mismo día de su cumpleaños?

─Será muy duro para todos. Pero, será mas duro hacerles saber a la gente que lo quería que no podrá darle un último adiós─. Dijo de manera cortante, sabiendo que ese comentario molestaría a la presidenta.

─Lo sé. Todos lo sabíamos desde el principio y decidí priorizar nuestra seguridad, nada nos aseguraba que ese Nen no se volvería en nuestra contra, por mas que estuviera oculto en el cuerpo de ese niño.

─Eso no quita que les privaste el derecho de despedirse.

Con una sonrisa sin gracia, murmuró. ─Me siento culpable sin tener las manos cubiertas de sangre. Por la asociación, este niño hizo demasiadas cosas, no olvido el enfrentamiento con las Chimera Ants y el estado en que terminó. ¿Habrá valido la pena para él?─. Cerró sus ojos lentamente mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia abajo. ─Será como rememorar la muerte del presidente Netero─.

─He tenido el pensamiento de que ese viaje al Dark Continent fue un error─. Comentó de repente, llevando ambas manos detrás de su espalda. ─El primer viaje de expedición no fue muy satisfactorio y en este último no tuve la oportunidad de formar parte del equipo ¿Crees que eso ha hecho una diferencia?

─¿Insinuas que si tú hubieras estado allí...este niño se habría salvado de la muerte? Que iluso eres Pariston─. Chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ─¿Tienes una idea clara de lo que sucedió? Gon... Murió al proteger a Ging del ataque de una criatura desconocida. Los mismos exploradores que estuvieron cerca dijeron que ese monstruo salió de la nada y comenzó a atarcarlos, por mas que intentaron derrotarlo no lo consiguieron... y él... él suplicó que no le hicieran daño─. Su mano terminó por convertirse en un puño. ─Aún no puedo olvidar el relato de esos Hunters. Ninguno de ellos... puede quitar de sus cabezas los gritos de dolor de este niño. ¡Maldición no tenía que terminar así...! Esto era... solo una expedición...

Pariston guardó silencio y contempló como Cheadle perdía el control, nunca, en todos los años que la conocía, había visto que llegase a ese estado: al borde de la histeria y la tristeza. Pero él no encontraba las palabras necesarias para decir, aunque en su interior sabía muy bien que no emitiría frase alguna, desde un principio se había negado a esto.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió el silencio. ─Presidenta─. Beans ingresó al pequeño cuarto junto con otros dos Zodiacs. ─Ya se encuentran todos en la sala.

Cheadle acomodó con cuidado el gorro dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro. ─Es momento...─. Dijo convenciéndose a sí misma. Tomó una última bocanada de aire y caminó con tranquilidad hacia la salida. ─...para decir toda la verdad.

Antes de abandonar la habitación, la Hunter triple estrella logró escuchar la advertencia de Pariston. ─Si algo se nos escapa de las manos, será tu responsabilidad. Ten en cuenta mis palabras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~05 de Mayo. 09:07~_

Alluka se intimidó ante la presencia de muchas personas, sin embargo, al sentir que su hermano sujetaba su mano se tranquilizó. Se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes, cerca de Leorio y Kurapika, y dieron una mirada panorámica a toda la sala. En uno de los últimos lugares, la joven Zoldyck vislumbró a su hermano mayor Illumi junto con su amigo, desvió la vista al instante y dejo que Nanika la consolara internamente; algo no estaba bien y la sensación incomoda en su pecho se lo indicaba.

─Esta sala se encuentra llena─. Escuchó que alguien tomaba asiento a su lado y sonrió al reconocer a la persona. ─Senritsu─. Dijo su nombre con una pequeña sonrisa, sin embargo, al notar una expresión triste en su rostro no pudo evitar preguntar. ─¿Ocurre algo?─. Su tono de voz fue bajo al notar que una mujer se aproximaba al estrado.

─Kurapika─. Dijo el nombre de el Kuruta con cierto dejo de melancolía, llamando la atención de los dos amigos de éste. ─Hay una melodía muy triste en el ambiente, tan dolorosa, que siento deseos de llorar─. Entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su corazón. ─Nunca había escuchado un latir tan lleno de dolor... ni siquiera puede compararse con nada que he oído antes...─. Una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

─¿Qué intentas decir con eso?

El sonido del micrófono llamó la atención de todos los presentes. ─Muy buenas días a todos─. Saludó cordialmente la presidenta de la Hunter Association, Cheadle Yorkshire. ─Antes que nada, me gustaría agradecerles a todos su presencia en este recinto y además, quisiera disculparme por solicitar su presencia de manera inmediata sin dar motivo aparente─. La Hunter de aspecto perruno tensó los puños y dirigió una breve mirada hacia los demás Zodiacs, quienes solo asintieron en silencio en sus correspondientes asientos. Cheadle suspiró y tomó el valor necesario para decir aquellas palabras. ─Me temo que, existe una razón para esta reunión y es... difícil de decir.

Pariston Hill tomó asiento en una de las primeras filas, manteniendo su mirada seria fija sobre la Hunter triple estrella. Ante la mirada atónita de quienes estaban a su alrededor, el ex-vicepresidente se mantuvo tranquilo, esperando a que Ging apareciera por aquella puerta; si había aprendido algo de ese Hunter doble estrella, era que Ging Freecss hacia lo que cosas que los demás no esperaban y una de ellas, sería presenciar el velorio de su único hijo.

─Yo debo...debo darles la noticia que...es muy importante y-y...─. La presidenta se mordió el labio inferior y terminó ocultando la vista al agachar su cabeza. ─...No puedo...no puedo decirlo... no puedo hacerlo...─. Murmuró con voz quebrada al final al recordar al reciente conversación con Mito Freecss. _«¿Cómo se supone que lo diga?__...Si ella reaccionó así, ¿Cómo lo harán las personas que lo quieren?...yo no puedo...»._

Las puertas de la entrada de abrieron de par en par, causando un fuerte estruendo. ―¡Díganlo de una maldita vez!―. Interrumpió una voz masculina y al instante, los presentes buscaron con la mirada a su dueño: encontrándose a nadie mas que Ging Freecss. ―Díganlo―. Ordenó cortante sin detener su caminar, teniendo un solo objetivo en mente: acabar con esta farsa.

El Hunter triple estrella se levantó de su asiento haciéndole frente. ―Ging, cálmate. No cometas algo de lo que arrepentirás―. Lo había visto en esa mirada cobriza, un brillo asesino se había manifestado.

―No pienso calmarme―. Le respondió al borde de perder la calma, sus ojos se movieron del ex-vicepresidente y se dirigió hacia la presidenta. ―Por favor... detén esto...

―Ging―. Dijo su nombre. Ella nunca soportó su actitud pero, él nunca demostró tener malas intenciones.

―Por favor...detén esto Cheadle―. Pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

Pariston no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba. Ging Freecss suplicando a otra persona, mas precisamente a la presidenta, si la situación hubiera sido otra, el Hunter triple estrella probablemente se hubiera reído; Killua permaneció en silencio, sin embargo, la escena que se manifestaba delante de sus ojos era desconcertante. ¿Qué hacía el padre de Gon y por qué hablaba de esa manera? Miró por encima de su hombro y se sorprendió al encontrarse con Mito-san recostada en la entrada.

_«__...Ella ¿Está llorando?...». _Pensó para sus adentros e inconscientemente su mano sujetó la de Alluka.

―Por favor…ya basta―. Cayó de rodillas al suelo ignorando las atentas miradas de los demás. ―Dejen de hacerlo...―. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y comprendió que había comenzado a llorar desconsoladamente. ―D-Dejen de matarlo…por favor….¡Dejen de matar a Gon!

El silencio hizo acto de presencia en todo el recinto y cada uno de los presentes estaba procesando los dichos por aquel Hunter. No transcurrió demasiado tiempo hasta que una persona se atrevió a interrumpirlo.

―¡¿Qué has dicho?!―. Leorio se levantó de su asiento con un salto. ―¡Responde!―. No daba crédito de lo que había oído. ¡Tenía que ser mentira! ―¡¿A qué demonios se refiere?!

―¡Leorio, cálmate!―. El Kuruta intentó calmar a su amigo, sin embargo, él mismo reconoció que estaba peor que el doctor. ―¿Qué está sucediendo? ¡Hablen!

Ging sonrió de lado y dirigió su mirada empañada hacia la presidente de la asociación. ―¿P-por qué no le dicen la verdad? ¡Diles! ¡Diles que el motivo de esta reunión es debido a la muerte de Gon―. Sintiendo las piernas pesadas se logró levantar del suelo con gran dificultad. ―¡Mi hijo, Gon Freecss murió y todo... todo por... mi culpa!

El murmullo de los presentes, junto con alguno que otro llanto, no se hizo esperar. Había miradas cubiertas por un velo de tristeza y sorpresa, mientras que algunos no parecía aceptar aquella noticia.

―¿Onii-chan?―. Alluka miró preocupado a su hermano mayor y se preguntó que debía hacer en ese momento. Movió de un lado al otro su mano cerca de los ojos de él, mas no pareció darle importancia.

Killua no hacía nada más que mirar al frente con una expresión monótona.

―¡Es mentira! ¡Gon no puede…él no puede…!― Las lágrimas había comenzado a descender por sus mejillas. Leorio apretó los dientes hasta que un fino hilo de sangre descendió por ello. ―¡Gon no puede estar muerto!

―Lamento decírselos, pero, es la verdad― Dirigió su mirada por un breve segundo a Ging, quien continuaba en el suelo. ─Nosotros... no pudimos salvarlo. Lo lamentamos en verdad pero...

―¡¿Y lo dicen de esa formar despreocupada?! ¡¿Por quiénes nos toman?! ¡Somos sus amigos... merecíamos saberlo de inmediato!―. Kurapika no se hizo esperar y estaba listo para confrontar a quien sea para tener las respuestas que necesitaban. _«…Era esto... mi pecho lo sentía... El presentimiento de la muerte...No puede ser...»._ Mordió su labio inferior y tomando una bocanada de aire, dijo. ―Hoy... era su cumpleaños. ¿Y tenían pensado que festejáramos de esta manera, enterrándolo? ¡¿Tenían pensado que despidamos sus restos y enterrarlos bajo tierra el mismo día de su cumpleaños?! ¡Responda!

―¡Gon ya ha sido enterrado!―. Gritó Cheadle golpeando la superficie del estrado con fuerza. ―El Nen que había en su cuerpo... nadie ha sido capaz de removerlo y para... para no poner en riesgo a toda la asociación... decidimos que lo mejor sería...sería enterrar su cuerpo y crear un escude de Nen para evitar su propagación...

―¿Cuándo...cuándo hicieron esto? ¡¿Cuándo decidieron ignorar las opiniones de los demás por sobre la suya?!―. Buscuit Krueger, una Treasure Hunter doble estrella, gritó mientras se levantaba de su asiento. ―Si esto... hubiera ocurrido durante la presidencia de Netero... él habría... ¡Habría priorizado nuestros sentimientos antes que todo! ¡¿Cómo pudieron hacerle esto a Gon?! Dejarlo solo... l-luego de todo... lo que ha hecho por us-ustedes―. Su voz fue convirtiéndose en un murmullo a medida que decía esas palabras.

Leorio se dejó caer sobre la silla al sentir una sensación de angustia e impotencia en su pecho; esa misma sensación que tuvo años atrás. ―Otra vez…― Se cubrió el rostro con una de sus manos. ―Otra vez…un querido amigo muere y yo…y yo…― En su cabeza, apareció la imagen de aquel niño sonriente e inocente de doce años de edad. ―...No pude hacer nada para salvarlo…

Kurapika tardó en percatarse que había comenzado a llorar y estaba seguro que sus ojos se habían tornado carmesí.

―¿Por qué a él….? ¿Por qué a alguien... alguien como él?―. Dirigió su mirada al padre de Gon. ―¡¿Y acaso tu no pudiste defenderlo?! ¡¿Por qué no evitaste que muriera?! ¡¿Por qué?!―. Sin embargo, Ging permaneció en silencio, como si no estuviera escuchando sus palabras. ―No mereces ser su padre. No mereces vivir. ¡No mereces nada! Gon ha…ha salvado tu vida y-y-y tu…y tu….¡Y tu actúas como si nada hubiera pasado!─. La negativa de una respuesta, levantó su mano derecha preparándose para llamar a sus cadenas; no interesaba nada mas. La ira lo enceguecía completamente y si debía morir para vengar a Gon, estaba seguro de que lo haría.

―...Kurapika...―. Sin embargo, la voz de Senritsu detuvo al Kuruta. El joven de ojos carmín cayó de rodillas y atinó a abrazar a su querida amiga mientras las lágrimas de dolor no tardaban en aparecer.

Killua despertó de su trance al oír el llanto de sus amigos y su hermana menor. _«..¿Q-Que está...sucediendo?». _Veía como algunos Hunters tenían miradas tristes y preocupadas en sus rostros, otros se cubría los ojos con las manos y solo muy pocos habían comenzado a llorar. _«...No.. ¿Por qué...? ¿P-por qué.. están...? ¿Por qué ellos...?...». _El albino levantó su mano derecha al sentir como algo descendía por su mejilla derecha. _«..¿P-por qué...estoy... llorando...?». _

─...Gon-chan...está muerto...─. La joven vestida de sacerdotisa había comenzado a llorar al ver el estado de su hermano; ¿era esto lo que Nanika temía... estas reacciones de todo el mundo?

El peli-plata escuchó las palabras de su hermana. ─No es verdad...no es verdad...─. Levantó ambas manos al aire notando que estas no paraban de temblar. _«Gon está... él está...»._ ─...No...no…No…no… ¡No!─. Su grito de dolor resonó por cada rincón de la habitación. Enceguecido por la ira se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el estrado. ─Regrésenmelo… regrésenme a Gon…─. Sus ojos azules, empañados por las lágrimas, se mantuvieron fijos sobre la presidente de la asociación. ─N-no me im-importa como...como lo hagan...N-ni me inte-teresa qui-quién lo haga...pero...─. Por cada paso que daba, su aura asesina e intimidante crecía notablemente. ─¡Regrésenmelo!

─¡Onii-chan...!─. Ella lo sujetó de su brazo y con todas sus fuerzas evitaba, a como dé lugar, que su hermano se convirtiera en eso que detestaba.

─…G-Gon…─. Killua se refugió en el abrazo protector de su hermana Alluka, cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras los sollozos lastimeros brotaban de sus labios. ─….¡¿Y-y la pro-promesa que...hicimos d-de ser a...migos por sie...mpre?!….mentiroso...no pudiste...no pudiste cumplirla...─. Un estremecimiento recorrió por todo su cuerpo al sentir una mirada fija sobre él, descubrió su mirada y buscó entre la multitud entristecida al causante de todo esto.

Y lo encontró.

En el rincón más alejado de la habitación.

─…Es tu culpa…─. Dijo en un murmullo, lentamente, sus brazos cayeron del cuerpo de su hermana. _«…Es real…si no fuera...por él... Gon...». _Por primera vez, ignoró la voz de su adorada hermana menor y luego de varios años, decidió rememorar esas técnicas de asesinato que tanto le habían enseñado desde niño. _«…Él es... es el causante... ¡De que me hayan arrebatado a Gon!...»._

─¡Onii-chan, no lo hagas!

─¡Killua, detente!

Había un individuo que compartía a la tristeza y el dolor de todos. _«…Yo no…»_. Su mano derecha se elevó en dirección del albino, viendo cómo se aproximaba con rapidez a aquel Hunter doble estrella. _«…Killua…no…»_. El sentimiento de impotencia no tardó demasiado en aparecer. _«…No lo hagas… no… no eres tú…»._

─¡Tú eres el culpable de todo esto!─. El joven Zoldyck esquivó hábilmente a cada uno de los Zodiacs, quienes intentaban proteger a Ging; sin embargo, esta persona continuaba con la mirada vacía, aceptando el destino que siempre había evitado. Incluso, atinó pedirle a sus amigos de G.I. que no intervinieran si esto sucedía. ─¡…Morirás maldito…!─. Sus dedos se tensaron convirtiéndose así en filosas garras.

_«¡Killua detente por favor!»._

El albino se detuvo al sentir un suave tirón en su muñeca y oír aquella voz que tanto extrañaba. Aunque sus ojos se mantuvieron fijos en el "enemigo", se mantuvo alerta por si volvía a escuchar a esa persona y sus sospechas se confirmaron al ver su brazo izquierdo, el cual era estirado ligeramente hacia atrás.

─…¿G-Gon...?...─. El agarre iba deshaciéndose lentamente hasta el momento que no lo sintió más. Sus rodillas cedieron y terminó cayendo al suelo una vez más, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, solo para ocultar el llanto desconsolado. _«Gon…no… ¡No m-me...dejes! Por favor…no dejes q-que vuelva...a eso... n-no qu-quiero estar solo… ¡No quiero volver a estar solo!...». _Gritos de agonía procedían de sus labios, mientras que el hombre frente a él solo podía permanecer en silencio.

Sin embargo, nadie parecía notar que una personita estaba contemplando la escena con lágrimas en sus ojos marrones.

* * *

Ufff, al fin pude subirlo. Debo decir que tuve muchos inconvenientes en terminarlos, pero bueno es satisfactorio poder actualizar de una vez. Ahora, solo me hace falta tener bien en claro si hago uno o dos capítulos, pero eso se los haré saber cuando suba el próximo capitulo. Je je, solo es cuestión de tiempo...  
Ahora, si...tengo que terminar los regalos para Navidad...y mientras mas pronto termine con lo demás, más rápido podré actualizar en estos días.

Bueno, me despido (espero no me maten por esto...n.n' ). Les deseo una linda semana, así que, nos vemos luego.

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


	5. Caminos diferentes

¡Al fin! Luego de algún tiempo, por fin pude terminar de escribir este capitulo y eso que costó mucho. Enserio, me costó bastante, creí que iba a estar terminado antes, pero bueno, las malditas complicaciones que no me dejaban en paz (sumado la falta de inspiración). Bien, dejando a un lado mis dramas cotidianos y la increíble necesidad que tengo para comentarlos (?), vamos a lo importante.

Saben que ningún personaje que aquí aparezca me pertenece, todos son propiedades de su respectivo dueño.

¡Ojala les guste! Y no lloren tanto... xD

* * *

_~05 de Mayo. 17:49~._

─No creí que estarías aquí.

─Oh~. Veo que te preocupas por mi persona, eso es adorable.

─No es preocupación, sino mas bien curiosidad─. El tono de su voz no demostraba sentimiento alguno, sin embargo, Hisoka notaba que Illumi estaba hablando con sinceridad.

─Es decepcionante saberlo─. Para entretenerse un poco, sacó una baraja de cartas, moviendo la baraja de una mano a otra; tal vez parecía aburrido, pero para el de cabello rojo había pocas cosas en la vida en las que valía la pena perder su tiempo, pero esta platica, no era una de ellas.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, el pelinegro optó por hablar. ─Normalmente, se tiene la costumbre de despedir los restos de las personas que fallecen y mas si se tiene algún tipo de "relación" con ellas.

─¿Normalmente? Bueno, déjame decirte que no puedo considerarme como una persona normal. Además, no son divertidos los funerales.

─Me sorprende que tomes con tan tranquilamente la noticia de que ese chiquillo está muerto, creí que enloquecerías y asesinarías a quien te arrebato tu presa...─. Illumi mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo mas en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia la persona a su lado, solo contemplaba con desinterés el horizonte. ─...En ese mismo lugar, frente a la presencia de todos. Hubiera sido algo trascendental e imprudente, pero a la vez entretenido, tan típico de tus acciones─. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su barbilla. ─Y no lo hiciste, eso fue muy extraño y llamativo─. Por el rabillo de su ojo, distinguió la expresión seria en el rostro del mago.

─Yo diría que todo se debe a la falta de inspiración─. Comentó al pasar, sin deshacer la expresión de su rostro.

─¿Ah sí? Siendo de esa manera... ¿Por qué fuiste uno de los primeros en abandonar la sala luego de enterarte la noticia? Creí que Gon era tu presa.

─He optado por cambiar de parecer, después de todo, muerto no me sirve─. Con cuidado y gran habilidad, comenzó a armar un castillo de naipes en el suelo. ─Ahora... ya no me interesa.

─Entonces... ¿Fue una simple coincidencia que hayas matado a todas esas personas como un método para liberar la rabia, odio y frustración? ¿O simplemente, son especulaciones mías?─. Sus oídos percibieron el ruido de la tierra resquebrajarse, al parecer, Hisoka había golpeado el suelo con su puño.

─Quien sabe~. Tal vez no haya una respuesta concreta─. Replicó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro para terminar lamiendo su labio inferior. ─¿Te gustaría apostar?

─Tener una pelea a muerte conmigo no solucionará nada─. Ultimó al comprender al instante las verdaderas intenciones de su "aliado".

Una risa socarrona brotó de sus labios. ─Vaya, parece ser que conoces sobre mí─. Levantó su mano y lamió la sangre que cubría sus nudillos, una mueca de disgusto se situó en su faz. Aquella acción, le hizo recordar el ferviente deseo que tuvo por probar la sangre de ese chiquillo.

Illumi negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba. ─Eres peligroso, no pierdo ningún detalle de ti.

─Me siento halagado y alguien importante─. Hisoka sabía que el primogénito de los Zoldyck no replicaría antes esas palabras, sea por cualquier motivo, el de mirada inexpresiva siempre era prudente al estar a su alrededor; al punto de guardar silencio durante varios minutos.

El silencio volvió a hacer acto de presencia entre ambos, sin embargo, lo único que era capaz de interrumpirlo era el sonido de las cartas al caer y volver a apilarse. El mayor de los Zoldyck bajo ambos brazos mientras sostenía entre sus dedos cuatro de sus agujas, considerando la opción de utilizarlas con el mago y obligarlo a tener una conversación decente y menos cortante, mas a último momento prefirió no hacer nada; sabia muy bien que los papeles se invirtieron, solo por hoy, y Hisoka era quien permanecía en silencio a toda costa o al menos intentaba hacerlo.

─¿Ahora qué harás?─. Preguntó de repente, siendo francos, no le interesaba la respuesta pero esa curiosidad por el accionar del peli-rrojo era notable y no parecía querer desaparecer.

Se encogió de hombros antes de volver a jugar con los naipes. ─Tal vez... buscar otra presa. Solo espero que la próxima tenga más "duración", por así decirlo.

─He oído que el padre de ese niño es muy fuerte y difícil de encontrar. ¿No has considerado...?─. Su voz terminó convirtiéndose en un murmullo al sentir el aura de Hisoka, pero esta vez, era completamente diferente a la que conocía regularmente. ─...Veo que si lo has hecho...─. Murmuró mas para sí que para la otra persona.

─Ya has visto como soy─. Junto el maso de cartas y con un simple truco lo hizo desaparecer. Se levantó del suelo mientras sonreía maliciosamente y su aura maligna se disipaba a su alrededor. ─Por culpa de él me quitaron a mi presa... entonces él la reemplazará─. _«...Pero, no se lo haré fácil. Cometió un grave error y deberá pagarlo... Nadie se mete con mis juguetes...». _Pensó con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción ante la expectativa.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_~05 de Mayo. 19:23~_

─ Aquí está ─. Dijo Cheadle deteniéndose a una distancia prudente. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el pequeño altar donde se encontraba una fotografía del joven Hunter a los dieciséis años. ─ Es…aquí.

Un hermoso prado era el escenario de la triste despedida, el perfume silvestre inundaba los sentidos de todos los presentes y cada uno era capaz de percibir aquella poderosa barrera de Nen que protegía el lugar; era intimidante y eso nadie podía negarlo; cerca del monumento solo había flores blancas y amarillas, al igual que algunos decorados con lazos verdes. El albino se mordió el labio inferior al percatarse de las cintas, recordando que ese era el color favorito de su amigo.

─ Gon… han venido a verte─. La presidente se colocó en cuclillas mientras una tímida sonrisa se posaba en su faz. ─ Lamento no haberlo permitido antes… cuanto lo siento. Espero que...donde te encuentres...logres perdonarme...─. Volvió a erguirse con rapidez y manteniendo los ojos ocultos tras unos mechones de cabello les dio la espalda para comenzar a caminar. ─…Yo… les daré el tiempo que necesiten ─. Bastó una mirada seria para que los dos Hunters que resguardaban el lugar se movieran de sus puestos y la siguieran de cerca.

Nadie. Nadie tenía el valor suficiente para interrumpir el silencio, o quizá, todos eran demasiado cobardes para aceptar los hechos.

Las piernas de Killua terminaron por ceder y sin pretender evitarlo cayó de rodillas con brusquedad. ─…Es un sueño…─. Llevó sus manos temblorosas a la altura de su rostro. ─…es un sue…ño…─. Ocultó su mirada tras sus cabellos. ─…Gon…eres…eres un…¡Eres un idiota!─. Gritó sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. ─.., Tonto... estúpido... eres un idiota... un maldito idiota...─. Palabra tras palabra, el nudo en su garganta no de deshacía, al igual que el daño en su corazón; él. Él no iba aceptar que Gon, que su mejor amigo, estuviera muerto. No podía hacerlo y no quería hacerlo.

─Onii-chan…─. Alluka intentó acercarse a él solo para abrazarlo, mas no se esperó a que su hermano se apartara de ella. La pelinegra retrocedió asustada, nunca había visto al albino con esa furia en los ojos. ─...Killua...─. Fue la primera vez, desde que tenía memoria, que había llamado a su hermano por el nombre; ver esas orbes azules le incomodó. ¿Cómo era posible que la mirada, comprensiva y cariñosa, de su hermano mayor se viera cubierta por odio y dolor? ¡Ella no deseaba verlo de esa manera! ¡No quería!

El de tez clara y cabellos canos apretó sus puños lo más fuerte que pudo. Negó rotundamente con la cabeza, la escena que se manifestaba delante de sus ojos no debía ser cierta. ¡No era real! ─…no debería ser así…¡Él no tendría que haberme abandonado!─. Ultimó con las voz ronca por tanto llanto e hizo lo que su pecho le indicó.

Escapar de esa realidad.

─¡Onii-chan, espera!─. Estiró su mano derecha pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como alcanzarlo. ─Onii-chan─. Unas lágrimas fugitivas descendieron por sus mejillas y de repente, sintió la mano de alguien posarse sobre su hombro derecho. ─¿Leorio-san?─. Dijo el nombre del médico al levantar la vista.

─ Habrá que… darle un tiempo solo para que lo acepte─. Murmuró con cierta dificultad, solo para tranquilizar a la joven vestida de doncella de templo. Dirigió una mirada al joven Kuruta y éste terminó asintiendo al comprender el mensaje.

Kurapika se colocó en cuclillas para estar a la altura de la joven, le sonrió amablemente aunque sus ojos rojos reflejaran tristeza y le revolvió el cabello para calmarla. ─Descuida, tu hermano volverá pronto, hasta entonces te quedarás con nosotros… Solo, dale unos días a Killua para que acepte la verdad. Verás que… volverá por ti. Te lo aseguro─. A pesar del molesto nudo en su garganta logró decir aquellas palabras.

Lo que Killua nunca pudo notar al salir del lugar era que su hombro había chocado con el de otra persona, quien lo miraba con tristeza y lágrimas en los ojos. Intentó detenerlo, pero su mano terminó traspasando la muñeca del oji-azul.

_«Killua…lo siento….»._ Su murmullo desapareció con la fría brisa y no le quedó otra alternativa que continuar compadeciéndose de los Hunters que lo estaban despidiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~07 de mayo. 22:06~_

_~Kukuroo Mountain~_

Una mujer con un extravagante vestido violeta, caminaba tranquilamente por los extensos corredores junto con su hijo menor. La rabia le carcomía las entrañas a tal punto que con apretar los dientes no solucionaba nada. Sujetó con fuerza uno de sus amados abanicos y lanzó un grito de histeria al detenerse abruptamente; el menor de la familia solo la miró detenidamente, cerró los ojos y suspiró cansado. Tal parecía que las cosas se repetirían una y otra vez.

─¡¿Qué está haciendo Illumi que tarda demasiado?!─. Sus uñas se tensaron y antes de que se diera cuenta había partido en dos el abanico. ─Y Silva no me ha dicho nada al respecto ¡Maldición! ¿Será que planea dejar la profesión como mi querido Killu? ¡No! ¡Él no puede hacer eso! ¡Illumi no lo haría!─. Su cuerpo tembló ante el solo pensamiento. ─¡Kalluto!─. Miró a su hijo mientras éste le dirigía una mirada sin demostrar sus sentimientos. ─¡¿Tú sabes algo al respecto?! ¡Habla ahora antes que decida torturarte a ti también!

─No Oka-sama─. Respondió con tranquilidad; pero en su interior sabía que le estaba mintiendo. Había oído los rumores, el hijo de uno de los Hunters más legendarios y amigo de su querido hermano, había muerto en una misión al Black Continent. Lo que a Kalluto le había sorprendido, era que ese tal Ging Freecss continuaba vivo. _«Creí que… Onii-sama lo mataría»_. Pensó bajando la mirada.

Otro grito de frustración brotó de su garganta. ─¡Kalluto eres un bueno para nada y todo por juntarte con esos buenos para nada del Genei Ryodan! ¡Si continúan distrayéndote, haré que Silva se encargue de ellos como lo hizo anteriormente con uno de sus miembros!─. Al ver que su hijo no lo seguía, se enfureció aún más. ─¡Kalluto no te quedes ahí, ven inmediata...!─. Un escalofrió recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo. ─...mente.

Pero ambos, terminaron sintiendo otra presencia en los pasillos. Sintieron un aura tan maligna que sus cuerpos se tensaron y estaban dispuestos a escapar si era necesario. Era la primera vez que Kykyo sintió algo como esto ¿Ella? ¿Escapar? ¡Si pertenecía a una de las familias de asesinos más prestigiosas! No existía algo a lo que ella tuviera que tenerle miedo, pero…

_«¿Cómo es posible…que alguien ingrese aquí? ¡¿Cómo es posible?!»_. Sus hombros terminaron relajándose al momento de reconocer a la persona que estaba aproximándose. ─¿Killu?─. No salía de la sorpresa ¿Su hijo había regresado? ─¿Killu…eres tú?─. Preguntó emocionada. No había nada más que él y eso quería decir…. ¡Eso significaba que esa majestuosa aura le pertenecía a él! ─¡Killu no sabes cuánto te he extrañado hijo mío!─. Sujetó la falda de su vestido y corrió hacia el albino. ─¡Te he echado de me…!─. El grito que escapó de su garganta hubiera helado la sangre a cualquiera.

Kalluto se llevó ambas manos a la boca al ver aquella escena. Su hermano había utilizado Nen y electrocutó a su madre sin piedad alguna. ─¡Oka-sama!─. Corrió desesperado al ver como ella caía al suelo en un golpe seco. Se arrodilló a su lado notando así las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas quemadas. ─¡Oka-sama! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!─. El pelinegro guardó silencio al oír la pequeña risa de su madre.

─Ah~ Ki…llu…mi…hijo─. Sus labios se curvaron lentamente hacia arriba. ─Eres…todo un or…gulllo…Killu…─. Le dirigió una última mirada. ─…Atacar a su…pro…pia madre… es todo…. Eres mi gra…gran orgullo…Killu...

─¡Oka-sama!

Killua chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ─No tienes de que preocuparte, no está muerta. Solo está inconsciente, volverá a la normalidad en unos días si es realmente fuerte, aunque por lo patética que es, yo no lo creo─. Llevó ambas manos al interior de sus bolsillos. ─¿Nuestro padre está aquí?─. Preguntó con total indiferencia. ─Si no quieres terminar como ella, responde mi pregunta.

El menor de los Zoldyck solo consiguió asentir. Sentía miedo, mucho miedo de lo que podría sucederle. _«…Esa aura. Ese Nen…Él podría… ¡Eliminar al Genei Ryodan!»_. El albino dio media vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de su padre. ─Oka-sama─. Sus manos sujetaron las ajenas. ─¿Tú lo sentiste verdad? Onii-sama… iba a matarnos a ambos ¿No es así?

Mientras varios sirvientes asistían de inmediato a la mujer herida, en una habitación alejada, padre e hijo se encontraba conversando acerca del ultimo trabajo en el que prestaron sus servicios. Si bien no había sido algo por lo cual alarmarse, ambos reconocieron que había sido divertido dar caza a esos Hunter de listas negras; nada era tan emocionante que pelear con Hunter, sobre todo si no tienen asegura una victoria.

─Parece que se está acercando hasta aquí─. Comentó de repente con voz calma, sin mostrar algún indicio de estar perturbado. Zeno se había percatada de aquella aura desde que estuvo a varios kilómetros de la mansión, sin embargo, prefirió hacer voto de silencio hasta estar completamente seguro que se dirigía hacia ellos.

─Si, también lo he notado─. Silva entrecerró los ojos un momento, tenía la leve sospecha de que esa aura le pertenecía a uno de sus hijos, mas no quería emitir juicio aun. ─Debe de tener una razón para decidir regresar.

─Seguramente─. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia adelante. ─Pero, la mejor opción es preguntárselo directamente.

Las puertas se abrieron con brusquedad, la persona que se encontraba sobre el marco no se contuvo en utilizar su fuerza y una pequeña parte suya se sintió a gusto de ver el estado en que dejo la entrada. Aquel individuo, quien hace tiempo atrás lo tenia todo para ser el próximo heredero de la familia de asesinos, mantuvo su aura oscura intacta, levantó la mirada vacía y contempló en silencio a los dos adultos delante de él.

─No esperaba tu visita Killu─. Dijo con cierta acidez mas no dejo que su rostro lo delatara. ─¿A que se debe tal honor? Me imagino que debes tener un motivo importante para regresar a tu hogar─. Al no recibir respuesta, continuó. ─Sabias desde un principio que las puertas de esta morada están abiertas para ti, pero... Llámame escéptico si gustas, mas no creo tu presencia se deba a que extrañabas a la familia.

Killua mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo y caminó tranquilamente hacia ellos. Tanto Zeno como Silva notaron algo extraño en el joven albino, algo completamente diferente y no solo se trataba de su aura; tenia que ver...con su mirada. Ese tipo de mirada que muchos asesinos poseen, llena de resentimiento y odio puro.

─Vine a proponerles un trato─. Las dos criaturas en la habitación le gruñeron salvajemente, sin embargo, al propagar más su Nen terminaron por arrinconarse en la esquina más próxima. Alejándose del peligro. ─Solo tienen una oportunidad para aceptar, sean prudentes al decidir su respuesta.

─Ya veo─. Zeno dio un paso hacia adelante. ─¿Y bien? ¿Acaso te has dado marcha atrás de tus propias acciones?

El joven albino sonrió de lado. ─No, no lo he hecho─. La expresión de su rostro cambió abruptamente. ─Tomaré el negocio de la familia─. Dijo de repente deshaciéndose de la mueca divertida en su rostro.

─¿Ah si? ¿Y a cambio de qué si se puede saber? Tú mismo has dicho que esto no era lo que querías para tu vida─. Silva se acomodó mejor en su sillón y oyó atentamente las palabras de su hijo. _«Ya no es el mismo que vino ante mi para llevarse a su hermano menor...»_. ─Al tomar una decisión no habrá…

─¡Eso ya no me interesa!─. Lo interrumpió. ─Ya no deseo nada de ello…ahora, hay solo un objetivo que tengo en mi mente y ustedes deberán cooperar para que me convierta en el heredero de la familia. Ya no quiero...nada mas...nada más que cumplir mi deseo... ─. Las lágrimas por la rabia no tardaron en descender por sus pálidas mejillas, su pecho se estrujo y todo su cuerpo se tensó.

─Muy bien. ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

─Quiero ser yo…─. Llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho. Miles de preciosos recuerdos aparecieron en su mente y en todos ellos, se encontraba esa persona que le había devuelto a esperanza. _«Gon…»_. La amplia sonrisa de su amigo hizo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta. ─¡Quiero ser yo quien asesine a Ging Freecss!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_~Cinco años después~._

─Tsk. Este hombre dio pena ajena─. Dijo al terminar de partir en dos el corazón de su víctima y una sonrisa sin gracia aparecía en su rostro. ─Que patético─. Al percibir un molesto pitido, sacó su celular y dijo de manera altanera. ─No sabía que extrañabas mi voz Illumi. ¿A qué se debe tu llamada?

─_Killu, ¿Has terminado con el encargo?_

─Si, Onii-san─. Respondió con desgano. ─¿Por un tipo como este han hecho que salga de la mansión? ¡Fue una pérdida de tiempo!─. Pateó ligeramente el cuerpo moribundo. ─Espero que el próximo objetivo valga la pena, porque prometo que te mataré a ti Illumi─. Sin darle tiempo a responder, decidió terminar la llamada. ─Solo a mi me me ocurre aceptar un encargo como este─. Murmuró enfurecido consigo mismo. Bufó molesto y tronó los dedos de sus manos. ─Aunque, si el siguiente no vale la pena, tendré una excusa para matar al bastardo de mi hermano.

Con tomar una gran bocanada de aire logró obtener una postura y expresión relajada. Con gran agilidad y habilidad, abandonó el fétido callejón sin salida, no sin antes dejar un pequeño mensaje con la sangre de su victima, para luego mezclarse entre la multitud despreocupada de la ciudad. Se sintió orgullos de sí al ver que no había ningún rastro de sangre ya sea en sus manos o en la vestimenta, el entrenamiento con su padre había valido la pena, si bien al comienzo se mostró algo tosco terminó aceptando y ahora, podía decirse que era uno de los mejores.

_«Ellos tenían razón, yo nací para ser asesino»_. Pensó para sus adentros mientras una sonrisa cínica se posaba en su rostro. _«A fin de cuentas, mi familia obtuvo lo que más deseaba, el "perfecto" sucesor, el líder indiscutible de la familia Zoldyck... Todos ganaron»_. Mantuvo su mirada fija en el suelo, obviando las quejas de las personas con las que chocaba. _«Todos...excepto yo..»_. Sintió como sus uñas se afilaban a causa de la furia en su interior. ─Nunca lo he podido encontrar a ese desgraciado. Probablemente...se escapó ese mismo día del en..─. Sacudió su cabeza. ─No debo pensar en ello..ya no más..─. Su celular volvió a sonar y de mala manera terminó respondiendo. ─¡Illumi te he dicho que dejes de acosarme! ¡Maldito hijo de pe-

─_No soy Ilumi-onii-san_─. Respondió una voz divertida al otro lado de la linea.

─Alluka. ¿Qu-qué estas...?─. Aclaró su garganta al sentir un fuerte nudo en ella. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que conversó con su hermana pequeña? ─¿Por qué has llamado? Creí que...seguirías entrenando con Bisquit.

Escuchó una risita de campanilla. ─_¡Biske-onee-chan es muy amable conmigo! Ella cree que pronto seré capaz de manejar y manipular mi Nen a la perfección_─. Los labios de Killua se curvaron en una sonrisa al oír el entusiasmo de la joven. ─_Pero, no te he llamado para eso Onii-chan._

─¿Ah no?─. Detuvo sus pasos, percatándose que había llegado hasta un pequeño parque. ─¿Y entonces?

─_Onii-chan ¿Recuerdas que día es mañana?_─. Alluka sabía que su hermano no respondería a ello aunque supiera perfectamente a que se refería. ─_Mañana es cinco de mayo. Es el cumpleaños de Gon, Killua_─. Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente entre ambos. ─_Están planeando...ir a visitar y la verdad que...¡Nos gustaría que tú-!_

─Lo siento Alluka─. Murmuró mirando el celular luego de cortar la llamada. ─...lo siento pero...no puedo ir...

Tomo asiento en una de las bancas del lugar, mantuvo la cabeza agachada y ambas manos sobre sus rodillas, jugueteando con el teléfono celular. Sus hombros estaba tensos y tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza, pero lo mas grave de todo fue el dolor que sintió ante la sola mención de ese nombre. _«Creí... creí haberlo superado hace mucho tiempo...». _Una vez más, esa sonrisa apareció. ─...Eras muy egoísta Gon. Nos abandonaste... pero... te llevaste contigo nuestras almas ─. Murmuró al recordar las reacciones de aquellas personas ese día.

Killua hubiera continuado con sus penas, de no ser por la risa chillona que percibía a su lado. _«¿Qué demonios le sucede a esta chiquilla?»_. Por el rabillo de su ojo, podía ver a la infante sonriendo alegremente mientras sostenía su globo de color rojo. Se sorprendió de que esa niña se quedara jugando cerca de él, por lo general, las personas hacia lo posible para alejarse, sin embargo... ella no. _«Al igual que...»_. Sacudió su cabeza ante tales ideas. _«No tengo tiempo para esto...»_. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, escuchó que la menor era llamada por uno de sus padres y no tardó en obedecerles.

─¡Adios Onii-chan, gracias por hacerme reír!─. Gritó la pequeña de coletas, despidiéndose energeticamente con su mano derecha. Killua chasqueó la lengua, varias personas habían dirigido su mirada hasta él y aunque le resultara molesto, se mostraría indiferente ante ese hecho; ¿Por qué esa niña se despedía de él? Es decir... no había nadie mas cerca suyo. ¿Por qué de él?

___«Debo... debo irme de aquí»_. Pensó convenciéndose a sí mismo y retomó la marcha; lo que Killua no sabía, era que esa niña había sido capaz de ver algo mas. Esa niña fue capaz de percatarse de la presencia del pelinegro de ojos marrones, quien estaba cerca del oji-azul y lo miraba con tristeza. Siguiéndolo desde hace ya muchos años, después de todo, él nunca abandonaría a su mejor amigo... aunque eso significara resignarse a estar en paz y contemplar en silencio el duelo del albino.

El joven Zoldyck retomo su caminata, mas sin motivo aparente se detuvo luego de unos minutos, percatándose hacia donde se había dirigido. Era ese pequeño restaurante del Examen de Cazador, ya había sido un tiempo desde que estuvo en ese lugar. _____«_Sigue siendo igual de feo..._»_. Pensó con una sonrisa divertida. _____«_¿Habrá nuevos Hunters? Bueno, eso es seguro, pero..._». _─No habrá nadie como Gon...─. Murmuró bajito, ignorando el hecho de que dos personas si lo oyeron. Dio media vuelta, manteniendo la cabeza agacha, y decidió volver a su hogar; ya tendría otra oportunidad para terminar con el trabajo.

Mas nunca espero, que una voz detrás suyo diría su nombre. Una voz muy conocida. ─¿Killua?

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, sentía la garganta seca y el corazón palpitando a mil por minuto. _«No pueden ser...»._ Miró por encima de su hombro, creyendo que solo era una mala jugada de su cabeza, mas no fue así. _«...Son... son ellos..». _Pensó con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Esas dos personas lo miraban sorprendido._____«_No...no, no. ¿Por qué aparecen...?_.»_. Su cuerpo reaccionó por sí solo y terminó retrocediendo unos pasos. ___«__¿Por qué ellos... aparecen... ahora...?__»._ Al oír su nombre en los labios ajenos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr sin siquiera mirar atrás. Debía alejarse de ellos, de lo que fueron en el pasado y sobre todo, debía alejarse de los recuerdos...

Una vez más estaba escapando del dolor._  
_

Mas no espero lo siguiente. Killua no pudo continuar con su huida al sentir dos tirones en sus muñecas. El nudo en su garganta le dificultaba respirar, su corazón se estrellaba aceleradamente contra su pecho y la angustia no tardó en llegar; no hacia falta voltear el rostro, sabía lo que había sucedido. Ellos dos... Leorio y Kurapika le impidieron escapar al sostener con fuerza sus muñecas y ahora, el silencio reinaba en el ambiente. Ninguno tenia el suficiente valor para interrumpirlo y no dieron ningún indicio de querer hacerlo.

El médico tomó una gran bocanada de aire y murmuró con voz ronca. ─...no vuelvas a irte...─. Su agarre fue disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. ─..Ya... hemos perdido a Gon y no queremos perderte a ti Killua. No pudimos...no pudimos verlo convertirse en el Hunter que soñaba ser y se nos privo despedirnos...─. Killua se soltó del agarre del joven Kuruta solo para hacerle frente a ambos. ─... No tienes que ser así, no planeamos lastimarte.

─¿Por qué no me dejan ir?─. Preguntó el joven Zoldyck con la voz quebrada debido al llanto.

─Killua.

─¡Ya basta! ¡¿Para qué me siguen?!─. Demando con voz quebrada y el rostro bañado por las lágrimas de rabia; se sentía... tan impotente.

─Porque...No queremos perder a nadie más.

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa. ─Killua, ven─. Kurapika estiró su mano al sentir como las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

─¡Déjenme! ¡Déjenme en paz!─. Se sujetó con fuerza sus cabellos blancos, apretando los dientes con fuerza y sintiendo el sabor a oxido en la boca. ─... No quiero... no recordar... ¡No!

─Killua..─. El joven Kuruta dijo el nombre del albino en un tono de voz tranquilo, aunque estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se quebraría peor. ─No estarás solo... Ya no mas... Te lo aseguro─. Prometió con calmar, teniendo cuidado de sus palabras. ─... No estaremos mas solos, porque Gon está con nosotros... Tardé en entender, luego de llorar, gritar y sufrir, ahora es claro para mí─. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro a pesar de sentir una profunda tristeza en el corazón. ─Además...estoy seguro...que él no querría vernos así ¿No crees?

─Pero...─. Bajó la mirada, ocultando el llanto que había comenzado. ─...nos dejo...¡Gon nos dejó!

─¡Oye!─. Leorio le propinó un golpe en la cabeza. ─¡Eres un idiota por pensar eso! ¡Gon nunca nos abandonaría, él siempre... él siempre estará con nosotros por mas estúpido y cliché suene eso! ¡Gon se sentiría triste...!─. Apretó los dientes con fuerza y lo señaló al albino. ─¡Si viera que te has rendido y optaste por convertirte en algo que nunca quisiste!

El joven Zoldyck abrió los ojos sorprendido. ─¿Tris...te?─. Lo miró sin comprender a que se refería.

El Hunter medico sonrió levemente. ─He tardado en comprenderlo y seguía culpándome por no haber estado para él, por no haber ayudado a Gon, pero tarde o temprano debía aceptar que él ya no estaba con nosotros. Y entendí que... que a Gon no le gustaría vernos tristes─. Llevó una mano hasta su nuca al sentirse avergonzado. ─Siempre fue un chiquillo inocente, amistoso, un poco torpe e ingenuo, sin embargo, nos demostró ser una gran persona y un buen amigo. Como dijo Kurapika─. Le sonrió a sus dos grandes amigos. ─Estoy seguro...que a él no le gustaría vernos así. No le gustaría ver que nos rendimos.

Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente al igual que su labio inferior. ─Gon.

─Vamos Killua, déjalo ir. Gon, donde quiera que esté, será feliz si ve que estamos bien y se sentirá orgulloso de nosotros al vernos convertidos en lo que soñamos.

─Gon... ¡Gon!─. En busca de un poco de consuelo, se lanzó a los brazos del medico y lloró como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aquel dolor reprimido en su pecho estaba saliendo, todos los años de tristeza y soledad por fin podían manifestarse en palabras y llanto. ─...Gon...Gon discul-culpame... por favor...─. Sus rodillas cedieron y terminó cayendo al suelo junto a Leorio. ─...perdóname Gon... lo siento─. Kurapika se aproximó a ellos para intentar consolarlos aunque supiera que él también estaba llorando.

Y no era los únicos.

Muy cerca de ellos, había otra persona que los contemplaba con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales descendían paulativamente por sus mejillas estar convertirse en la nada al estrellarse contra el suelo. Sus ojos castaños se vieron cubiertos de dolor y tristeza, pero luego al ver detenidamente al pequeño grupo, el brillo que había perdido tiempo atrás estaba regresado y los pesares desaparecieron para abrirle el paso a la felicidad...

Y solo por verlos unidos una vez mas.

___«_Oigan...no lloren_.»_. Sabía muy bien que su mano terminaría traspasándolos, mas no lo importó. _«__Sonrían...por favor...__.»_. Sus dedos acariciaron levemente los cabellos rubios del Kuruta. _«__Kurapika__.»_. Luego terminaron en el moreno mayor. _"Leorio__»_. Su mirada se posó en el albino que continuaba llorando desconsoladamente en los brazos de su amigo. _«__Killua, no tienes que pedirme perdón____»_. Se arrodilló en el suelo y revolvió juguetonamente sus cabellos canos. _«__¡Yosh! ¡Asegúrate de volverte alguien muy fuerte! ¿Si?____»_. A pesar de estar sonriendo, la tristeza no desaparecía de su pecho. _«__Eso es... no lloren____»_. Terminó levantandose con cuidado, contemplando que ahora sus amigos se reían avergonzados y hacían bromas al respecto. _«__Quiero irme con esta imagen____...»_.

Ahora sabía, que podría tener lo que tanto había deseado. Mañana tendría, su última despedida porque ya todo se había resuelto.

_Poco a poco, su nuevo mundo estaba tomando color._

* * *

Whaaah, Dios ¡Por fin pude escribirlo! Me gustó como terminó, ahora solo falta esperar el final/próximo capitulo que ese si es el último y por ende mas cortito (como que iban haciéndose mas largos, ¿no?). Bueno, espero que les haya gustado o sido de su agrado, como saben me encantaría saber lo que piensan y que les pareció, estoy abierta a lo que sea. xD Veré si tengo suerte y me dejan volver a usar la compu, el sábado o el domingo, no prometo nada ¡Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible!

En fin, gracias a todos por sus comentarios son muuuuy amables y me hacen muy feliz. Y bueno, nos veremos en el próximo y último capitulo de esta linda historia.

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	6. Nuevo Reinicio

Bien. Bien, tal como dije antes, este es el último capitulo del fic. Vaya, nunca espere que durara tanto ni que tuviera el recibimiento que tuvo y eso es gracias a todos ustedes. No voy a ponerme sentimental ahora, porque no es momento, así que, solo voy a decirles espero lo disfruten, no lloren tanto y si lo hacen, no me echen la culpa a mí... Es la suya por ser sensibles (?)

Bueno creo que es todo. Nos vemos abajo.

¡Ojala les guste! Eso si, saquen los pañuelos.

* * *

_~05 de Mayo. 19:43~._

─¡Reorio apresura el paso!

─¡Mocoso deja de gritarme así!

─¡Anciano, muévete! ¡Y no soy un mocoso, tengo 24 años!

El médico chasqueó la lengua con molestia. ─Sigues siendo el mismo mocoso de doce años que conocí─. Refunfuñó por lo bajo llevando ambas manos hasta los bolsillos de su pantalón. Logró esquivar por muy poco el golpe que Killua estuvo a punto de propinarle y le hubiera respondido si no fuera por la mirada enojada de Kurapika. ─¿Qué? ¡Él empezó y tú lo viste!

─No interesa quien haya comenzado, no es lugar para sus peleas infantiles─. Ultimó en un tono serio y tranquilo. Sus ojos se desviaron al ramo de flores en sus manos para luego volver a los dos Cazadores. ─Ahora si, compórtense como adultos y vamos. En sí ya estamos llegando tarde.

Killua rodó los ojos ante la actitud del Kuruta. ─No seas tan cascarrabias Kurapika, así nunca tendrás novia─. Comentó con burla.

─Ese no es un fundamente valido para decir que tendré o no pareja.

Leorio lo miró sorprendido. ─¿Eso quiere decir que ya has tenido?

─¡Eso quiere decir que se callen los dos y sigan caminando!─. Ordenó cortante señalando al frente mientras sus ojos se volvían rojizos.

Tanto Leorio como Killua sintieron de inmediato, sin embargo, al procesar sus comportamientos sonrieron divertidos. ¿Quién diría que el mas calmado del grupo era a la vez el más histérico?

─Mejor no verlo enojado, no vaya a ser que use sus cadenas contra nosotros...

─Mejor no le des ideas.

─¡¿Qué tanto está murmurando?!

─¡Nada!─. Respondieron a coro.

Una joven rubia y de vestido rosado golpeaba el suelo con un pie mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Estaba molesta e impaciente, sabía perfectamente que no se le pasaría fácilmente su mal humor y esto era peor cuando las cosas no salían como esperaba. A su lado, una joven de mirada dulce trataba de calmarla, sin tener mucho éxito que digamos.

─¡Dios mío! ¡Ya verán esos tres por hacernos esperar!─. Golpeó una vez mas el suelo y levantó el puño bien en alto, como si con ello demostrara que cumpliría esa promesa. Fue hasta que noto la presencia de ese grupo, caminando hacia ellos. Un avergonzado y los otros dos algo despreocupados. ─¡¿Por qué tardaron?!─. Biscuit se levantó de un salto para aproximarse al pequeño grupo, llevó ambas manos a sus caderas asegurándose de aparecer intimidante. ─Acordamos 19:30 ¡Y pedi que fueran puntales! ¡Son unos desconsiderados! ¡Impuntuales!─. Mientras Kurapika daba las correspondientes explicaciones tratando de calmarla, Killua se llevó ambas manos a sus oídos, sin embargo, terminó desistiendo de su acción al notar la presencia de todos en el lugar. En especial, la de una joven.

─¿Alluka?─. Dijo su nombre en tono de duda, como si tratase de convencerse de que aquella muchacha era su pequeña hermana.

La pelinegra dejo de conversar con tres de los Examinadores del Examen de Cazador, Satotz, Menchi y Bahara, y volteó su rostro al reconocer aquella voz. ─¿Uh? ¡Onii-chan!─. Exclamó emocionada para comenzar a correr hasta los brazos del albino, quien no dudo en recibirla. ─¡Te he extrañado mucho, mucho, mucho! ¡Creí que no vendrías!─. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo empezó con las preguntas. ─¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿Has estado bien? ¿Por qué no me has llamado tan seguido? ¿Es cierto que volviste a cada? ¡¿Alguien te chantajeo para hacerlo?! ¡¿Y...?!

─Alluka, respira─. Entre risas murmuró. ─Tranquila, estoy bien. No debes preocuparte por tu Onii-chan─. Le revolvió el cabello como solía hacerlo. ─Alluka ha sido una buena niña.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida, no había esperado oír aquellas palabras, mas no podía negar que se sintió sumamente feliz ─¡Si! Alluka fue una buena niña mientras su Onii-chan estaba lejos.

El de cabellos blancos sonrió enternecido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuvo de esta manera con su hermana? Ya lo había olvidado con certeza, pero, de lo que sí estaba seguro era de que no volvería a perder el tiempo. No volvería a alejarse de quienes lo apreciaban de verdad; esa era su promesa. ─Me alegra oír eso─. Murmuró sin dejar de revolver los cabellos de la joven.

Biscuit sonrió conmovida ante la acción de quien fue su estudiante. ─¿Quién lo diría? Al parecer con los años te estás ablandado muchacho─. Comentó entre risas, ganándose una mirada fulminante por parte del albino. ─Oh vamos Killua. No me mires de esa manera, sabes tan bien como yo que es cierto.

Knuckles Bine, uno de los últimos Hunters que Gon conoció, se cruzó de brazos y con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro decidió formar parte de la "ronda" de bromas. ─Y pensar que cuando lo conocimos era un chiquillo que mantenía sus sentimientos a un lado ¿Las personas crecen, no?─. Por otra parte, Shoot McHahon suspiró por el comportamiento de su compañero de entrenamientos.

─¡Al menos no me pongo a llorar al salvar a un perro!

─¡¿Qué intentas decir?!

Morel suspiró resignado obviando el hecho de que sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, esa pequeña discusión entre ellos le trajo el recuerdo de la misión en que estuvieron todos juntos ¿Cómo olvidar algo así? Todos estuvieron a punto de morir al tratar de derrotar a las Chimera Ants. Y pensar que Gon había sido capaz de aniquilar a uno de los Guardias Reales mas poderosos, tal vez, si ese niño no lo hubiera conseguido, nadie estaría aquí en este momento; Ikalgo y Meleoron se reía, no muy disimuladamente, de la pelea entre Knuckles y Killua, mientras que Wing y Zushi trataban de regañar a Biscuit por provocar aquello. Senritsu le decía a Kurapika y Leorio sobre la bella melodía que podía oírse en el ambiente al mismo tiempo que Palm Siberia intentaba evitar que Knovu abandonara el lugar por sentirse incomodo.

Otro suspiro brotó de los labios de Morel. _______«Pareciera como si nunca te hubieras ido..._». Pensó con cierta melancolía._________«Pero... he de suponer que estas feliz ¿No? Todos estamos bien, ya no tienes de que preocuparte_». La imagen de Gon sonriendo amablemente apareció en su mente; quizá no lo haya conocido tanto, pero, el poco tiempo que estuvieron juntos fue suficiente para que comprendiera la personalidad del niño. Y estaba seguro que, donde quiera que se encuentre, él estará bien

En la lejanía, un intruso los contemplaba a todos con una sonrisa en su rostro. _______«A fin de cuentas, parece que todo se solucionó_». Pensó sintiéndose nuevamente feliz. Sus amigos se reían mientras recordaban los momentos que vivieron con él cuando estaba vivo, desde como lo conocieron y lo que pensaron sobre su manera de comportarse. _______«Así está mejor... Yo estoy mejor si me llevo de ustedes esa sonrisa_». Hizo un gesto con sus dedos y pulgares, como si estuviera sacando una fotografía. _«Esto es algo... que no quiero olvidar.»._

Una voz tranquila murmuró, haciendo que el moreno volteara su rostro de inmediato._______ ─Gon. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?─._ La expresión de su rostro solo mostraba serenidad, y con su dedo indice levantó, solo un poco, su sombrero azul.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Gon creció a un más._______ ─¡Kaito!─._ Ahora, se sentía más feliz de lo que ya estaba con solo ver otra vez a esa persona importante en su vida._______ ─Lo siento es solo que... quería verlos por última vez._

_______─Entiendo._

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, el menor optó por interrumpirlo._______ ─¿Qué tú haces aquí?_

_______─Me enviaron a buscarte─._ Fue su simple respuesta en un tono de disculpa. Kaito sabía perfectamente que el pelinegro deseaba acercarse a sus amigos, mas su nueva apariencia se lo impedía.

_______─¿Ya es hora?_

_______─Me temo que si─. _Dirigió una última mirada a al multitud. _______─Veo que ellos lo entendieron─._ Dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; había temido por Gon. Si sus amigos no dejaban de llorarlo, él nunca podría descansar. _______─Serás libre ahora._

Gon asintió sin perder la sonrisa._______ ─Nee Kaito. ¿Crees que... esté mal de mi parte si me acerco... solo un poco?_

El peli-blanco fingió estar meditando una respuesta, solo para poder ver la expresión en el rostro del muchacho de ojos almendra. Tan llena de vigor y convicción, que le hacía acordar cuando ambos estaban vivos._______ ─Bueno, no estoy seguro─._ Vio que él bajaba la mirada algo decepcionado._______ ─¿Por qué no haces la prueba?_

Volvió a asentir una vez más._______ ─¡Gracias!─._ Dijo y se levantó del suelo con una ágil salto._______ ─Nee Kaito. ¿Espérame un poco más, si? ¡Ya iré a donde te encuentras y podremos entrenar mucho!─. _Al terminar, le brindó un gran abrazo.

Kaito rió conmovido por el comportamiento de él. Sea cual sea su edad, Gon seguiría siendo el mismo._______ ─Claro. Ahora ve─. _Decía mientras palmeaba su espalda_______ ─Antes de que se me olvide. Netero-san me pidió que te dijera que está esperando a que juegos con el, quiere ver si eres capaz de atrapar el balón._

_______─¿Netero-san?─. _Preguntó a lo que el albino respondió con un simple asentimiento._______ ─¡Claro! ¡Dile que ya iré a jugar con él!_

Se separó de su amigo para correr hacia el grupo, mas las últimas palabras de Kaito antes de desaparecer lo hicieron detenerse.

_______─Por cierto Gon, yo también hice lo mismo que estás por hacer... solo que tú o Killua nunca pudieron sentirme._

Gon sonrió manteniendo su vista en frente. Rió al sentir que algunas lágrimas había optado por descender lentamente, trazando caminos diferentes por sus mejillas._______ ─... Si puedo recordarlo Kaito. Tú revolviste mi cabello y pedías que dejara de llorar... para convertirme en alguien más fuerte─. _Sus ojos almendra se posaron brevemente en la silueta de su mejor amigo, quien era abrazado por su hermana menor. ─._.. Ahora... es mi turno de pedirle a alguien que sea fuerte_...

Alluka se removió algo incomoda, se sentía muy extraña, como si estuviera siendo observada. ¿Pero por quién? Si todos se estaban despidiendo de Gon, nadie parecía prestarle atención a alguien como ella. Lo demás no importaba, solo, celebrar el cumpleaños del joven Freecss era la prioridad de los presentes. ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? Teniendo una corazonada, miró por encima de su hombro y no encontró a nadie. Que extraño. Había estado segura que alguien la miraba, tal vez, solo fue su imaginación, sin embargo, había sentido una mirada así antes... pero... ¿Dónde y cuándo?

Suspiró, tal vez estaba equivocada y ver la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de su hermano mayor le afectaba demasiado, sin embargo, un estremecimiento la convenció de lo contrario. Volteó por encima de su hombro una vez más y lo sintió. ¡Tenía que ser él! ¡No podía estar equivocada! ¡Y Nanika se lo confirmaba!

─Onii-chan...─. ___«¿Será posible qué...? ¡Gon-chan! Debo... debo decírselo...pero, nadie me creerá...»._ Apretó con fuerza su falda roja. ___«¿Nanika? ¿Qué suce...? ¡Es verdad!____»_ Una sonrisa apareció al comprenderlo._____«_¡Eso debo hacer!». ─¡Onii-chan! Dime ¿Qué día es hoy?

Killua desvió la mirada a la pelinegra, algo sorprendido por esa pregunta. _______«¿Por qué en un momento como este?_». Se preguntó. ─¿Alluka qué...?

─¡Solo responde!─. Insistió ella con una mirada llena de esperanza; el lugar en donde se encontraban había pasado a segundo plano. ¡Solo quería llevar a cabo su plan! ¡Debía hacerlo! Debía ser capaz... de darle aquella felicidad a su hermano mayor.

─Alluka sabes que es cinco de mayo y...

Lo interrumpió. ─¿Quién cumple años hoy?

─Alluka, detente por favor...

─¡Onii-chan, responde a mi pedido! ¡Por favor!─. Oía como Biscuit se despedía y sentía que la presencia de Gon se iba alejando. ─Onii-chan ¡Rápido!

─Alluka, detén esto...─. Su hermana menor se sujetó de su brazos y negó con la cabeza mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. ─Alluka...─. Killua tragó con pesadez, lo que menos deseaba era hacer sufrir a su hermana. ─...Hoy es... el cumpleaños de Gon.

La sonrisa en su rostro volvió a aparecer. ─Onii-chan...solo una cosa más... ¿Podrías darme un abrazo?─. Y al sentir los brazos de su hermano a su alrededor, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz. _______«...Espero que te guste Onii-chan...solo... déjame oír esas palabras y Nanika y yo lo haremos realidad. _». Pensó mientras sentía que el albino se separaba para luego aproximarse al monumento.

─Hola Gon... ¿Sabes? Nunca creí que haría algo como esto... decirte estas palabras, sabiendo que quizá no las estés escuchando... es algo que nunca imaginé─. Llevó una mano a la altura de su pecho, sujetando con fuerza su camisa. ─...Gon yo... yo...─. Las palabras no brotaban y sentía que el nudo en su garganta le impedía expresarse.

A solo unos metros de distancia, una persona conocida los contemplaba sonriendo. ___«Creo que... todos están bien y lo estarán de aquí en adelante...»._Luego de tantos años estando siguiéndolos, a partir de este momento ya era libre. ___«Solo... me hubiera gustado poder despedirme...». _Una sonrisa melancolía adornó su faz entristecida. ___«...____En especial... de ti Killua...»._ Sus brillantes ojos castaños se mantenían puestos sobre el albino. ___«Lo lamento... »._

Los labios del peli-blanco se curvaron levemente hacia arriba. ─...las palabras no quieren aparecer y me niego al adiós sin poder verte de frente...

Las lágrimas descendía una tras otra, recorriendo el mismo camino para convertirse en la nada, mientras sus ojos almendra brillaba mas que en cualquier otro momento. _«...Tal vez un día... un día pueda... verte... todos podamos...»._

─...vernos y divertirnos como antes ¿No sería eso perfecto?

___«...Ahora debo conformarme con verte de lejos... con este adiós a medias... cuando...»._ Llevó ambas manos hasta su pecho al momento en que sus ojos se cerraron.

Sus rodillas cedieron. ─...Mi mayor deseo... es poder despedirme de ti...─. Musitó mientras se cubría el rostro con ambas manos, negándose a aceptar que ese sueño no se volvería realidad.

Alluka ocultó su mirada solo para que Nanika apareciera y en un murmullo dijera luego de oír el deseo de Killua. ─Si─. Y al terminar, una agradable cálidez se situó en el ambiente; ambas partes sabía claramente que estaban quebrantando las reglas, sin embargo, por su preciado hermano mayor haría lo que fuera. Incluso si eso significaba darle privilegios especiales.

El joven Zoldyck oyó la voz de su hermana menor y antes de que ella cayera al suelo, la atrapó entre sus brazos. ─Alluka ¿Q-qué has... ?

Ante la pregunta inconclusa, la pelinegra respondió con una suave sonrisa en su rostro. ─...Es un regalo Onii-chan... de mi parte y de Nanika─. Levantó la vista, brindanoles a los demás la misma sonrisa.

_─¡Chicos!─._ Interrumpió la tensión en el ambiente una voz familiar. ─_¡Chicos, muchas gracias por todo!_─. Exclamó una voz a sus espaldas, en aquel tono que tanto lo caracterizaba.

Un grito conocido se atrevió a romper el silencio y llamar la atención del grupo, trayendo consigo antiguos sentimientos. Frente a ellos, aquel muchacho de solo diecinueve años, de alegre sonrisa, brillantes ojos almendra y el peculiar cabello negro en punta, que había vivido con todos un sin fin de aventuras y buenos momentos. Estaba ahí. A solo unos metros, saludandolos con la energía que lo caracterizaba mientras una aura blanca rodeaba su cuerpo.

_«...él está...»._ Las lágrimas en el rostro de Killua no tardaron en desaparecer; Biscuit tomó en brazos a Alluka mientras sonreía suavemente, había entendido a la perfección el motivo de su linda estudiante. Lo que ella estaba haciendo, es hacer feliz a su hermano; sus piernas se movieron por sí solas, llevandolo hacia el muchacho. _«...él realmente está...». _Aquella sonrisa... aquella sonrisa que tanto extrañana y añoraba, ahora podía verla delante de sus ojos.___«...Gon...». _Su marcha se detuvo al llegar hasta una distancia prudente entre ambos. Tal vez haya sido el sentido común, pero, algo le impidió aproximarse tanto como quería; la suave y fina brisa meció su cabello cano y notó que, en quien había sido su mejor amigo no.

Ante el silencio del albino, el oji-marrón optó por acabarlo. ─_Killua..._

Al oír esa voz diciendo su nombre el llanto empeoró, pero logró tomar el valor necesario para decir aquellas palabras que tenía atoradas en la garganta. ─Realmente... no creí que volvería... a verte...─. Gimoteó mientras sus hombros se movían ligeramente. Sabía que no debía llorar ¡Lo sabía perfectamente! ¡Maldición! Un Zoldyck nunca lloraba, ni mostraba algun indicio de debilidad. Pero, todas esas cosas en las que creía se habían desmoronado... solo con esuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de su mejor amigo. ─I-incluso... no creo q-que estés... aquí.

─_Ehehe ¿Cierto, no?__─._ Llevó una mano detrás de su cabeza, rascandose el cabello nerviosamente y sacando la lengua afuera en gesto de travesura. El albino rió por lo bajo y Gon pudo ver lo mucho que había cambiado, ya no era el niño de doce años que conoció o el muchacho de catorce del cual se despidió la última vez. _─Nee Killua._

─Dime...

Una sonrisa cariñosa apareció. ─_No llores más._

─I-idiota...─. Se limpió con brusquedad las lágrimas, aún sabiendo a la perfección que estas volvían a aparecer. ─No estoy llorando...

Llevó ambas manos hasta sus caderas. ─_¿Ah no? ¡Pues eso que cae de tus ojos son lágrimas y-!─.Oír el sollozo desesperado de su amigo lo sorprendió ─¿Killua q-qué...?_

Sus manos temblaban mientras un tono carmín adornaba su pálida piel. ─¡I-idiota! Por-por supuesto qu-que... estoy llorando... ¡¿Cómo no quieres que llore?!─. Apretó los dientes. ─¡¿C-cómo qu-quieres... que no... llo...llore si tú... te me has dejado?! ¿Cómo quieres... que no lo haga? I-idiota. Tonto... eres un tonto Gon... un com...completo estúpido...

_«Me retracto... sigue siendo el mismo chiquillo que teme a sus propias emociones... Killua siempre será Killua... ¡Mi mejor amigo en el mundo!». _─_Killua_

Volteó el rostro hacia él algo molesto. ─¿Q-qué quieres...?!─. Sin embargo, su pregunta terminó por desaparecer ante la repentina acción del moreno. _«...él realmente está...¿Abrazandome?». _No creí que fuera posible, no creía que estaba sintiendo el abrazo protector de su mejor amigo. ─¿...Gon...?─. Dijo aquel nombre en un pequeño murmullo, casi imperceptible; con sus manos temblorosas, rodeó la espalda ajena, sintiendolo tan real... ese abrazo era real.

Gon cerró sus ojos ante ello. ─_Tranquilo. Tú y yo sabíamos que algo así iba a ocurrir─._ Murmuró con melancolía, pero sin perder el tono alegre de su voz_. ─Vamos, no llores mas... Sonríe como antes... ¿Si?_

─No puedo...

─_...Entonces, confía en que podrás hacerlo. Créeme cuando te digo, que tu podrás con esto, eres fuerte Killua... además, yo confío en ti. ¡Siempre serás mi mejor amigo!_

─Gon...yo... ¡Yo...!─. Su garganta parecía haberse secado. ─Gon...

─_Killua, descuida. Yo creo que...__─. _Sintió como el agarre del albino se volvía más fuerte. _─¿Killua?_

─Tengo miedo... mucho... pero...─. Sintiendo sus dientes temblar, murmuró. ─...Lo haré por ti... Gon... te voy a extrañar─. Lo acercó más a él, como si no quisiese soltarlo. ─...Te voy a extrañar... mucho... mucho...

El de tez más oscura y ojos almendra sonrió suavemente. ─Ese es... el Killua que yo conozco..._─. _Murmuró co_rrespondiendo el abrazo. ─Todo está bien... todo estará bien...estoy seguro de ello_─. Levantó su rostro, brilandole la sonrisa más grande que pudiera tener. ─_...Tú y yo... ¡Nos volveremos a ver!_

Contemplando como él se alejaba una vez más de su vida, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas continuaran cayendo por sus mejillas. ─Gon...─. Y al momento en que una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del albino, Gon supo que ya podía irse.

Pequeñas luces en tonos naranjas y amarillos aparecieron y ascendían al cielo mientras la figura del pelinegro se deshacía, de sus ojos castaños brotaron las últimas lágrimas y cuando oculto tu mirada, ya todo había terminado. ─¡_...Muchas gracias... Killua!_─. Gritó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y extendiendo ambos brazos, antes de convertirse en una estela de luz y unirse con el firmamento nocturno, mientras las luces revoloteaban a su alrededor.

Su cuerpo había reaccionado por sí solo y vio como su mano derecha se extendía, como si así pudiera atraparlo una vez más para no dejarlo ir. Sin borrar la expresión de su rostro negó con la cabeza y en un tono muy bajo, al borde del quiebre, dijo. ─...No... muchas gracias a ti... Gon─. Cayó de rodillas al suelo para luego cubrirse el rostro, aunque estuviera llorando, se sentía feliz.

Alejado de la multitud, Hisoka sonrió con burla. Por estas razones odiaba los velorios, eran demasiado tediosos y por sobre todo aburridos. ¿De qué servía llorar por quienes ya no estaban? Era absurdo. Sin embargo, su curiosidad fue el motivo por el cual se dirigiera a este lugar y pudiera ser otro testigo de algo sorprendente; nunca habría esperado ver a ese niño, aunque fuera desde lejos.

─Hmmm. Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí─. Mencionó cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. _«Bien. Ahora habrá que buscar algo con que entretenerse...»._ Y al descubrir su mirada, notó una pequeña luz naranja revoloteando a su alrededor. Llamando su atención. _«Oh. ¿Y esto qué es?». _Llevó una mano hasta su barbilla, pensando detenidamente. ¿Realmente era lo que estaba pensado? La esfera luminica se detuvo y el mago pudo jurar que escuchó una voz conocida.

_─...Hisoka..._

El pelirrojo estiró su mano derecha con sumo cuidado, viendo como la pequeña luz se situaba en ella, y con una sonrisa en los labios la destruyó sin compasión alguna, contemplando los pequeños brillos a su alrededor. Una risa sin gracia apareció. ─...Me temo que... esto no compensa nada Gon, pero bueno, he de suponer que es lo único que puedes ofrecerme─. Aunque no deseara admitirlo, aquellas palabras fueron dichas con cierto tono melancolico. _«Quizá algún día... me lamente por esa pelea a muerte que nunca podremos tener...». _Dio media vuelta y opto por marcharse del lugar. _«Es verdad...»._ Con un truco de magia, hizo aparecer en sus manos una Licencia de Cazador Doble Estrella, la cual tenía pequeñas manchas carmín. ─Ni siquiera esto fue suficiente... solo otra decepción─. Pensó en voz alta con desdén para luego terminar por arrojarla al suelo.

No valía la pena recordar a ese sujeto, ni como había suplicado de rodillas que lo matase por no poder soportar el dolor. Patético, simplemente patético; solo fue una muerte sin sentido para Hisoka, aunque también, había servido para liberar un poco la frustración y la ira; aunque tuviera otras personas con las cuales jugar, nadie podrá reemplazar a ese niño y lo sabía perfectamente.

Killua se levantó del suelo luego de unos minutos al sentirse mas calmado, elevó la vista encontrandose con el rostro sonriente de su hermana Alluka, le devolvió el gesto y la abrazó con cariño. ─...Muchas gracias... a las dos.

La pelinegra correspondió gustosa, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la cercanía de su hermano. ─...De nada Onii-chan...─. Al oír exclamaciones de asombro, se separaron y ella dirigió una mirada al cielo. ─¡Onii-chan! ¡Mira!─. Señaló al firmamento emocionada. ─¡Son estrellas! ¡Estrellas fugaces!

─Si... estrellas─. Murmuró sin poder evitarlo. El albino de ojos azules asintió con una sonrisa, tomó la mano de su hermana guiandola hacia el grupo, viendo como todos ellos sonreían mirando al cielo sin perderse ese bello espectáculo. _«Gon...». Estaba seguro que en ese momento, el pelinegro estaba sonriendo en donde se encontrara. __«Muchas gracias... en verdad». _─Tú y yo... nos volveremos a ver... estoy seguro...─. Dijo para sí, disfrutando las luces en el firmamento oscuro. _«Tardaré en llegar... pero esperame ¿Si?»._

_«¡Es una promesa!»._ Juró haber oíd la voz de Gon en la brisa.

_«Si... una promesa...». _

Porque Gon... no había sido el único que logró ser liberado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Killua volvía a ser libre.

Y esta vez... sería para toda la vida.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Incluso yo estoy llorando! Ah, no, eso es mentira. xD

Y llegó el final, nunca espere que este fic le gustaría a alguien, en verdad me sorprendió mucho y me hizo muy feliz de que así fuera. En verdad, se los agradezco a todos y a cada uno por darme la oportunidad, lo que mas me hace feliz es saber que les gusto. Es suficiente para mí. Gracias en verdad, por mas repetitivo que suene o parezca, pero es como me siento... Muchisimas gracias por tus reviews/favoritos/seguidores y también por simplemente leer esto. No me van a alcanzar las gracias y lo digo en serio. Y bueno... ya no sé que decir, es lindo terminar un fic y es mucho mas lindo si las personas les gusta ese fic... así que, esto se resúme solo en un _Gracias._

¡Nos vemos en otros fics (les aseguro que van a haber más) que haga!

Se cuidan mucho y portense bien ;)

¡Un beso enorme! Y en verdad, muchas gracias.

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
